Wishing on the Stars
by spottedhorse
Summary: The episode Shooting Stars is the inspiration for this one. Gil admires the meteor shower and then he and Catherine go for a long walk.... rated T for now, but who knows...it could change.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, the dialogue from the case belongs to the CSI writers. The thoughts between the dialogue belong to me. I didn't steal anything, just borrowed it. And since our only compensation comes in the form of reviews, I have nothing of monetary value to be sued for. Oh, and in case you are wondering, I don't use a beta. That means I have to accept responsibility for all of my mistakes...darn!

The episode is Shooting Stars, just in case you want to revisit it. Please review. I need nourishment.

----------------------------------------------------------

It was a clear October night when they were called to a scene on the edge of the desert. A couple named Copeland had been awakened by a group of bedraggled, dirty people breaking into their house to steal food. Normally such a call wouldn't get the attention of Captain Jim Brass or CSI, but the group had left a dead body behind. So Brass, Gil Grissom,, and Catherine Willows were investigating.

Brass talked with the Copelands while Grissom and Catherine processed outside. Catherine stood by as David performed the examination of the body for the cororner's office. Brass walked out to her, sharing what little the Copelands had to tell. "Where is he?" Brass asked. Catherine motioned toward a spot outside the fence. Brass made his way over.

As he approached, Grissom spoke, "The Orionid meteor shower. You never get a view like this in town."

Brass looked up. " Hmm. So, uh, is this part of the investigation?"

"No. But we're here, and it's beautiful." Grissom continued looking at the show wishing that it wasn't Brass standing next to him. His mind envisioned another, someone who would add to the beauty of the experience. But it was Brass and they had a case. His attention turned back to the earthly scene as he turned his flashlight on, pointing the light to the ground.

"Footprints going in both directions. They came and they went."

Brass looked at the footprints. "So dump the body, raid the refrigerator."

"Maybe they had an appetite for murder."

Turning away from the cruelty of the scene on Earth, Grissom and Brass both looked up at the sky.

Dawn had finally broken while the CSIs were processing the scene. Grissom had gone back to the footprints outside the fence. Spotting him there Catherine jumped over the fence and joined Grissom on the other side. He was staring out at the desert. Looking at him and then at the desert, Catherine commented. "It's a big desert."

"About 25,000 square miles," he replied feeling that great a distance between the two of them. Even though she stood just a foot or two away, he felt the distance...he wanted her closer.

She looked at him curiously, wondering what was going on in that head of his now. He seemd so far away. "And the nearest town is Pahrump. That's about 30 miles from here."

Grissom showed her his canteen. In his usual gentle but leading manner he offered, " But I got water. We can share." He headed out into the desert.

Catherine followed, "Who are you today, Moses?" Taking out her phone, she dialed. Talking into the phone she said, "Yeah, Jim, uh ... Grissom and I are going to take a little walk," she chuckled.

Grissom and Catherine continued walking into the desert following the tracks as they lead them farther and farther away from the house. Watching the ground, Grissom commented, " I count five distinct treads: boots, shoes, sneakers. Drag marks are  
always right in the middle -- thin, parallel lines."

"The vic's shoes were scuffed at the toes, so he must've been dragged, " she observed. Catherine found a candy wrapper caught on a branch. "Well, whoever they are, they like junk food."

"Who doesn't?"

A little later, Grissom asked as they walked, "You ever seen the Pyramids?"

" Does the Luxor count? Eh, what do you think? I haven't even been to New York."

Grissom spoke wistfully, "I'd like to see the Pyramids one day."

With a little sarcasm in her tone Catherine said, "Keep walking, we could come upon them today." Grissom smiled. "So you like archeology, huh?" she continued.

"Oh, yeah. Whenever I want to feel small."

They spotted smoke ahead. Following the lead, they found an underground bunker with eleven dead bodies. Nick arrived to help process. Grissom found letters in another room, one that belonged to the leader of the little cult. The letters were responses to requests from the members for money. The letters would help them locate the next of kin as well as provide evidence in the case. Buzzards were spotted and Catherine and Grissom went to investigate. They found a car with the a DB. Further invetigation revelaed that he was Josepth Diamond, the cult leader. Brass had tracked doen the identity of the original DB at the Copeland house; Ty Bentley was the boyfriend of one of the girls in the bunker, Emma. Autopsy revealed that the eleven had ketamine in their systems. Warrick was investigating where they might have procured it.

The body count was thirteen...too many in Grissom's view. One was too many. But so many...sometimes it all seemed so pointless. This case was beginning to get to him. The close proximity to her through it all wasn't helping. More and more he wanted her in his arms; she would make his world make sense...make the sadness go away. He couldn't go there though...they were collegues and office romances hardly ever worked out. So they just remained friends, which had been good enough until now but he wondered how much longer it would be. There was already tension between them...how much longer could he hide his deeper feelings?

The families helped them identify who the twelfth person in the bunker might be. Warrick, following the ketamine trail identified her also, one Abigail Spencer. Brass went to her house. She took off but he trailed her and caught up with her just as she passed out. Grissom interviewed her at the hospital. The mental and emotional damage from her experience was depressing. He finished the interview and left, needing to talk to Catherine. She knew how to make the sadness go away. Just being with her always helped.

He made it to his car before he called her. "Cath..."

"Gil...you finished at the hospital?"

"Yeah..."

"Pretty bad, huh?"

"Yeah," he said in a defeated tone.

"She still waiting for the mother ship?"

"Kind of...what a waste."

"Yeah...wanna come by for a drink?"

"Sure. You already home?"

"Pulling into the drive now."

"Okay...I'll be there soon."

Her front door was ajar. Opening it, he called into the house.

"In here, Gil...come on in," she called from the kitchen.

He found her there, fixing a snack to go with the drinks. He watched as she moved around. She was wearing a slight smile as she focused on her task. A tight fitting blue V neck top conformed to her torso, leaving very little to his imagination, but enough to keep him guessing. The blue color set off her eyes. And her jeans...he loved her in jeans, what they did for her tush. Watching her tush was one of his favorite pasttimes. She turned and caught his perusal, smirking at him. He knew he was caught and his eyes slowly made their way up to her eyes. He saw her amusement and decided maybe she didn't mind too much that he liked to admire her in that way.

"Well, I was fixing a snack but you seem to have other items on your menu," she teased.

Her tease flustered him. Usually he could come up with a come back but not today. He just wanted to hold her, feel her close. He needed her too much...

Her expression grew more serious. "Gil, you usually have some retort...are you okay?"

He blinked and then stood frozen. He shouldn't have come... He closed his eyes, fighting back his impulses and trying to center himself. He felt her movement and when he opened his eyes, she stood in front of him. "Cath..." he said meekly.

"Gil...what's wrong?" Her concern was very evident. He couldn't speak. Her nearness was overwhelming for some reason. He didn't understand...she had been this close before, closer even. But today was so different. While watching the sky he had made a wish...a wish involving her. He wasn't exactly sure what it was he wanted to happen...but the sky was so beautiful and all he could think of was Catherine. And now she stood in front of him and all he could think was that he wanted her. "I...Cath..." his hand went to her face; timidly he touched her cheek.

She stepped into him, her arms wrapping behind him, her body pressing into him as she hugged him. His arms moved around her, keeping her close. Eyes closed, he sighed shakily. This is what he needed...her. After a lifetime of being alone and not particularly caring, and years of simply being friends with her, he found himself in a new place; a place that was alien to him and that left him at a loss. But she had him and he knew he was safe.

After holding him a few moments, she looked up. "What's going on, Gil. I've never seen you like this."

Looking into her eyes he found his voice. "I'm lost Cath...I don't know what to do, what to say."

"Lost? Say or do to who?" Her eyes were full of concern.

"You."

"Me? Gil...what...

Her words were broken by his kiss. He was shy at first, his touch tender, but when she didn't back away he grew bolder, pressing for more. Her lips and her taste were dizzying. He felt his world swirling as he lost himslef in her sensaulity. She responded to him, unsure at first but more confident as he continued. It was a long kiss, one that he wouldn't have ended except his head was spinning.

"Oh" she said simply when he let up. Her blue eyes sparkled as she stared into his. He felt sparklely himself once his head started to clear. He stood, mesmerized as he looked into her sparkles. He saw a tear form in the corner of one of her eyes. His chest heaved as he tried to control his breathing...tried to remember to breath at all. The pounding of his heart was so strong that he thought it would burst and the nerves in his skin were on fire.

He couldn't say a word but she understood him. Her hand stroked his hair behind his ear. The other hand rested over his heart. She looked at his chest as she felt his heartbeat and then her eyes turned back to his face as she smiled, her eyes glistening. "I do that to you?"

His own blue pools were drinking in every facet of her face, thier focus moving all around her countenance. A smile played on his lips as he nodded in the affirmative.

"I had no idea...why haven't you told me before?" He shrugged. She knew the answer by his expression but wanted him to say it. "Gil?"

Swallowing with difficulty, he opened his mouth to speak. Then he closed it. Why was this so hard, he asked himself. Other people share their feelings all the time and survive. Why was it so hard for him? If he backed away now he'd lose herand he knew wouldn't survive that. He tried again. "I was afraid...if I said anything, I might lose your friendship."

"You'll never lose me, Gil...not as your friend. But I think you want more from our relationship...don't you?"

"Cath...just tell me if there is a chance." His expression was pleading, hoping.

"Is that what you want?" She was going to make him say it.

His lips pursed, as they did when he was thinking, and his eyes narrowed. He wasn't thinking, though; he was gathering his courage. He had gone this far; no point in holding back now. "Yes...I do want a chance. I want you , Catherine. I love you and I want a chance with you...for you to love me."

"Yes." She smiled.

"Yes?" The load was lifting from his shoulders and he was beginning to float. "Really?"

"So where do we start?"she asked.

"Dinner...tonight?"

"Dinner would be nice. But you are here now. You really expect me to ..."

He was kissing her again. Once he came up for air, she had one more question. "Where did you learn to kiss like that?"

He smiled. "I'm not a total recluse, you know."

"Really... so what other secrets are you hiding?"

Feeling more confident, he retorted..."that's for me to know and you to find out." His smile was playing on his lips again.

"Is that a challenge?" Her expression was taking on a lusty look.

He grinned roguishly. "What do you think?"

"You're on." The way she looked at him, surveying him and evaluating him in a whole new way, told him that things were about to get very interesting.

-------------------------------------------------------------

You like? Do I stop here or keep going? No reviews no interest.


	2. Chapter 2

Usually they would sit sharing their drinks and snacking, perhaps chatting or turning on a movie. But today he sat holding her, his hands gently caressing her neck and arms, their lips playing a game of tag until their tongues entered the game. At some point between the drinking, snacking, and kissing, Catherine thought that this was about the most chaste making out session she had been involved in since high school. Gil was being entirely too gentlemanly for her and everytime she tried to step it up by moving his or hands to a more strategic spot, he would gently move them back to a 'safe' area. _This is frustrating as hell, _she thought. _Are we just going to just make out all day?_ Over the years she had watched his lips and wondered what it would be like to kiss them and now she was discovering that those lips were better than any of her fantasies. Gil Grissom was a very good kisser, knowing just when to do what with his tongue and get her all heated up and ease off slightly with some tongueless teasing before delving back into some serious tongue sparring. Occassionally they would take a break and he would just hold her for a few minutes and then she would feel the pull back to his mouth. He and his lips were irresistable; she was addicted.

Heat and frustration building in her, she pulled his hand toward her breast. He broke the hold and backed away from the kiss, looking at her stunned. His eyes were wide and his mouth slightly ajar before his brow furrowed with a questioning gaze. Full of frustration and desire Catherine blurted out, "Gil, are you gay?"

His mouth fell open and she thought his eyes would pop from his head. "What?" Then his face changed to a look she adored...his pouty look, lower lip sticking out slightly and puppyish eyes.

"Well," she said. "By now most guys would be half naked and would be all over me. All you seem to want to do is kiss."

Still wearing the pouty look, he almost whined, "but I thought you like the way I kiss."

"Oh, I love the way you kiss. And it makes me want something more..."

His eyes were sparkling now and she saw the faint hint of a smile at the corner of his mouth. "Me too, but for now all the action is above the shoulders."

"What! Why?"

"Because this is so new...and because I'm not any other guy...and because I want us to know each other before we _know_ each other...and you've been hurt too much already and left feeling used; when the time comes I want you to feel loved and not like this week's flavor. When the time comes, you'll understand that it is _you_ I love...all of you, not just your body."

It was Catherine's turn to be stunned. "This week's flavor?"

"Yeah when you were married, Eddie made you feel like he was doing you a favor by being in your life. Neither of you ever understood that you were the best thing that ever happened to him. And the string of guys since Eddie...they all have left you hurt and feeling used. That Chris character was the worst. Those guys weren't worthy of you Catherine. They didn't understand what a rare gift you are. They saw your body and settled for the obvious. I know something of who you are inside, the real Catherine. That's what I love. I plan to caress and make love to the inner Catherine before I make physically make love to your body."

Catherine appreciated what he was saying...she really did. But she by nature, a very carnal woman. She liked sex and she was used to men wanting to have sex with her. Thouroughly frustrated and confused, she snapped at him. "What if I want you caressing and making loveto my body while you get to know the inner me better?"

His eyes got a playful look as he smirked at her. "Tough."

"Gil," she said between clenched teeth.

"Cath," he imitated.

"But I want to..."

He tilted his head and grinned, a look she loved on him. "I know. But you are just going to have to wait."

She decided to try a different approach. "Okay." she said as she leaned into him seductively. She licked her lips and began to nibble on his lower lip. Her hands began to massage his neck and the back of his head, her thumb finding a spot behind his ear that experience had taught her was very arousing for men. She knew she was getting to him by his breathing and the small moan that escaped his throat. _Oh this is going to be fun, _she thought.

He enjoyed her seduction. No woman had ever had the ability to arouse him the way she could, just by walking into the room. This was driving him mad. Still determined to stick to what he had said though, he decided to let her continue a while longer but he knew her well enough to know that this was a trick. Her teasing continued and the nibbles became very salacious kisses. The focus of his existance became the feel of her lips on his and the little tongue dance they were doing. Then he felt it...her move. Her hand was slowly making its way down, first onto his chest and then very unobtrusively toward his waist. Knowing her intent, he caught it, brought her hand to his lips and kissed it tenderly. "Nice try," he taunted.

Now she had the pouty look. He couldn't help it, he laughed. She smiled at him and then began to chuckle too. Then quietly he told her, "it's time for me to leave."

"No it is not." she said emphatically.

"I have a date to plan for tonight, remember?"

Her blue eyes shined at him, "yeah," she sighed happily.

"Seven o'clock?"

"That late?" she asked flirtatiously.

"You need to get some beauty sleep," he replied, which earned him a swat. Craddling her face between his hands, he kissed her one last time before leaving. "I'll see you tonight, then..."

"You betcha will," she retorted as he headed out the door.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Still like it? More?


	3. Chapter 3

Gil had barely pulled out of her driveway when his phone rang. "Grissom," he said as he hit the talk button.

A sultry voice asked from the other end of the line, "what should I wear on this date?"

"Something comfortable...might want to dress to be warm."

"What kind of dinner date is that?"

"You'll just have to wait until tonight to see."

"You're the devil, aren't you?" she accused.

"So...that would make you the devil's temptress?" he chuckled.

"Oh, come on...give me a clue."

"We're dining outdoors."

"You're kidding, right?"

"No...see you then." He closed the phone and smiled to himself. This being in love business is fun, he reflected.

At six o'clock, Catherine's doorbell rang. The delivery man from Fran's Flowers was standing behind a large arrangement of roses. "Catherine Willows?" he asked.

"Ah...yes...I'm Catherine Willows," she replied.

"Then these are for you," he said as he handed her the arrangement. She took it and carried it into her dining room where she put it on the table. There were a dozen red roses and two white ones in the middle. As she admired it, she discovered the card. Recognizing his unmistakable handwriting, her hands shook as she opened it.

_Elizabeth Barret Browning said it better than I can. "You were made perfectly to be loved - and surely I have loved you, ..., my whole life long." Today is just the beginning of me showing you just how much I do love you._

She stood smiling, looking from the card to the flowers and back at the card. She understood his meaning with the red roses but was confused by the white ones. _White means purity,_ she thought. _Surely he doesn't think I'm pure..._

She reached across the table, picked up her phone and dialed him. He answered and then she started talking. "Just got the flowers...they are so beautiful. Thank you."

"I know roses aren't your favorite," he said, "but I thought they were appropriate today."

"I love them. But Gil, why the two white ones? I mean, it's not like I'm a virgin or anything, you realize?"

"Yes Cath, the fact that you have a daughter might have clued me in. But that's not exactly what the two white ones are about... White roses signify spiritual love and purity. Red and white roses together represent unity. It's about us, Cath...we've been connected for a long time, even able to read each other's thoughts sometimes, but it's been a pure love. I mean, mind and heart to mind and heart...spiritual rather than physical."

She felt tears gathering in her eyes. "That's...how you feel about our relationship? I mean...oh my god, Gil...all your talk about being a scientist and you are such a romantic at heart."

"But you've known that about me all along...think about it. And that you have always understood that about me just proves the significance of the rose colors."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

A comfortable silence followed as they both felt the power of their connection even over the phone lines. Finally she asked, "so we're really eating outside?"

"Yes, we are."

"So what are you wearing?"

"Right now?"

Well, I meant for our date but now might be intriguing too..." She smiled through the phone.

Chuckling he replied, "well, tonight I'm wearing jeans." a pause followed before he continued. "Right now...well, I'm just out of the shower, so... a towel."

A picture of Gil Grissom on the phone with just a towel on ran through her mind. Her voice dropped as she asked, "Is your hair wet?"

On the other end, Gil knew where her mind was going and he decided to play. "Ah...well, I towel dried it...oh, you mean on my head...it' still kind of dripping."

Silence. She was absorbing what he had said. Her mental picture of him was changing. "Uh huh...you're a flirt, Gil."

"You've taught me everything I know..."

Laughing she retorted, "Oh, not everything..."

As much as we was enjoying the banter, he realized that he was going to be late picking her up if he didn't finish getting ready soon. "Hey Cath...I really need to finish getting ready. I have a big date tonight with this really sexy lady and I don't want to be late."

"Oh...okay. Yeah, don't keep the sexy lady waiting. I'm sure her patience is running thin already."

"Ah...yeah. She thinks I move to slowly..."

"She's right."

"Okay... well I 'll see you in a little while."

"Okay...bye."

He rang her doorbell at seven and she opened it to let him in. Her eyes took him in, her mind still running with the picture of him in a towel. But she had to admit that his jeans looked particularly good on him too. They weren't the baggy ones he usually wore and showed something of the shapes of things beneath the fabric...a tease as far as she was concerned. His shirt was a dark blue and really set off his eyes. _God...he looks so good..._

He was appraising her also. Her jeans showed off all of her curves..._her very nice curves, _he said to himself. Her top almost made his eyes pop out. Catherine rarely wore conservative clothes and he had become accustomed to the suggestive nature of some of her outfits, but this top had seduction written all over it. It was a sea green, which really worked with her coloring and was very tight fitting with a low cut neckline. He hoped his reaction to her cleavege wasn't as apparant as her obvious intentions. He had always admired Catherine's determination and will power and had a sinking feeling that he might be a victim of it tonight...not that it would be a terrible defeat. He just had a different plan of action in mind.

He walked her to his car and saw that she was settled in. Once he was in on his side, he started the engine and was pulling out of the drive when he felt her hand on his thigh. "I really do love the roses," she said. "I like what you were saying with them... and the note. Yoy really meant that...that I was made perfectly to be loved? "

He was trying to concentrate on driving and what she was saying, but her hand on his thigh was very distracting. Taking it in his hand he brought it to his lips and gently kissed it. "It's how I feel ..."

"And you have loved me your whole life long?"

"Since the first day we met..." He was still holdong her hand and began stroking it with his thumb, somewhat absent mindedly.

Catherine looked out the window. "Gil...where you taking me?"

"To dinner," he smiled.

"In the middle of the desert?"

"Yes."

She looked at him as if he were crazy. "You're not joking are you?"

"No." he said matter of factly. He felt her stare as he put her hand down to negotiate a turn off the main road. They wound their way down a path toward a rise. Once there, he pulled the car to the side and turned off the ignition. Then turning to her he said, "we're here."

"Where?" Her shock was evident.

"I've got everything we need in the back." He stepped out and walked around to open the door for her. Holding out a hand, he helped her from the car. Then he walked to the back and opened the trunk. He pulled out two camping chairs, a cooler, and a take out bag. "Mind carrying the food?" he asked her. She took the bag as she nodded in stunned silence.

She followed him up tot he top of the rise where he set down the cooler and opened the chairs. Opening the cooler, he pulled out their drinks, her favorite wine cooler and a beer for him. Then he closed the lid and took the food from her. He arranged the food on the top of the cooler and invited her to sit. Once she was in her chair, he sat in his. "I thought about a candlelight dinner tonight and then I thought, what could be better than having dinner by the brightest candles in the universe. Besides, there's something I want to show you after we eat."

Catherine was watching him, bemused. _What is he doing...why are we here?_

They ate in silence, glancing at each other from time to time and looking up at the starlit sky. "They are beautiful, aren't they?" she said.

"Not as beautiful as you..." he countered.

She smiled at him, her eyes drawn to his. "Not as bright as your eyes either," she said. He closed his eyes momentarily as he let her words flow through him.

Once they had finished eating...or flirting...and seducing, he gathered their trash into a bag and told her that he would be right back. He took the trash to the car and returned with a bag. Unzipping it, he pulled out a telescope.

"You brought a telescope?" she asked.

"Yeah...I want to show you something." He continued setting it up and then looked through it, searching for something in the sky.

_What is he doing?_ she wondered. Edging over closer to him she looked in the direction the scope was pointed.

"Got it!" he exclaimed. Then reaching for her he told her to look. She put her eye to the eyepiece and saw a small field of stars. "See the bright one on the lower left?"

"Yeah, "she said.

"That's our star," he said softly.

"What?"

"That's our star. I bought it a couple of years ago."

"You bought us a star? How can you buy a star? Is it like buying real estate?"

"No, you go through a registry and you can buy a star and I bought this one."

She looked away from the star to look at him. "Gil...why did you buy a star?"

"Because..." his eyes had that wide eyed innocent look that made him look like a little boy at times, even at his age. "That's when I finally realized how much I love you...have loved you for a long time."

"And you didn't say anything all this time?"

"I..." his eyes and their expression went right to her heart," was afraid, I guess."

"But you bought a star...for us?"

"Yeah."

"What is it called?"

"I named it "Gil loves Catherine." His eagerness and enthusiam reminded her so much of the younger Gil Grissom that had faded away as he had taken on more responsibility at the lab. "As long as that star burns in the heavens, that's how long I'll love you Catherine. Besides, for me...loving you is like being in heaven. Our star is holding the place for me."

Tears formed in her eyes. Her insides were turning to putty. "You really are a romantic aren't you?"

"About you, I am," he smiled just before he kissed her. "I love you Catherine...more than I have words to say it with."

Catherine looked back at their star. "Oh...I think you are saying it pretty well."

They sat back in the chiars, side by side, holding hands and looking up. "I need you Catherine...as much as the moon needs the sun to reflect its light, I need you. " He kissed her hand.

Catherine was spinning. This man who usually had very little to say was saying everything. The 'tin man' as some called him, was revealing his heart to her and stealing hers in the process. She moved from the chair to his lap. Her arms were around his neck as seh perched precariously on his legs. "Don't suppose you brought a blanket?"

"Why, are you cold?"

"Not exactly. But the chairs aren't cutting it."

"I'm sorry, I didn't bring a blanket."

After gently kising him she murmered, "then why don't we go back to your place?"

"Ah...Cath?" His discomfort was palatable.

"Gil?"

"No."

She began to nibble and tease with her lips, making her way around his face and neck. Her kisses changed from gentle and tender to hungry and lusty. Her hands played in his hair, teasing and caressing. His arousal was making its presence known under her thigh. "Please Gil..." she moaned. He gasped and she felt the tremor that ran through his body. Her hand made its way down to his chest, rubbing and playing with his chest. Her fingers began toying with the buttons on his shirt. "I want you Gil...want to feel your skin next to mine, feel your heat, feel you inside..."

Gil was melting, his physical need for her increasing with each of her teases. And now she was telling him her need was as great. He felt himslef losing the battle and sinking more and more into her. Then she spoke again. "Take me to your place Gil..."

"Cath...please... don't ..."

"Why not Gil?"

"I've told you. And ...oh jeeze Cath," he took a deep shaky breath as she ran her hand inside his shirt. His hands stopped hers as he looked into her eyes. Even in the moonlight, she could see intensity of his desire in his face. "You are so beautiful." His voice broke as he whispered. "And you are so ...feminine...so strong and yet so fragile," he said as he stroked her cheek. "You intimidate me...leave me breathless. I 've wanted you for years and when it happens, I don't want it to be just a roll in the hay, I want it to be a very special time for both of us. Besides...the phone will ring."

She stopped nibbling on his ear and stared at him. "What?"

"The phone will ring. It always does...everytime I get close to a woman, the phone rings or the job finds some other way to interfere. That's not going to happen ...the job isn't going to interrupt..."

"But that could happen anytime..."

"Come away with me, Catherine...for a weekend. A long one, filled with love."

Catherine was intrigued by his impulsiveness. It was very un-Grissom like. "When?"

"Next weekend?"

"It's a date." He kissed her passionately, pouring his feelings into it, hoping she owuld understand just how much he wanted her. Suddenly she broke the kiss. "I intimidate you?"

Gently running his finger over her lips, tracing their shape and relishing the touch, he answered. "Yes, very much so...kissing you is like kissing a goddess...like touching heaven."

"Gil...take me home ...sit on my couch and hold me. Let me feel your love...the warmth of it...of you."

"I can't think of anything I'd rather do than hold you in my arms..." They packed the chairs and telescope and carried them to the car. Gil opened the door for her but she stopped before getting in. Looking at the sky she reached for him. "Thank you for showing me our star...Catherine loves Gill too."

They arrived back at her house and as promised, he sat, holding her. And true to his prediction, the phone rang, calling him away from her and to a scene. As she said good night at the door she whispered, "I'll be thinking about you while I'm lying in my cold bed tonight."

"Just think about the weekend," he teased. "It'll warm you up." He gave her one last kiss before closing the door behind him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Still enjoying?


	4. Chapter 4

The time passed slowly but finally thier weekend arrived. Both had scheduled four days off. Gil had told her to take Friday through Monday off. Catherine was extremely curious about Gil's plans. He had said very little other than ot tell her the days to take and offering the suggestion that she pack to dress for a cooler climate than Vegas.

He arrived at her house Thursday night to pick her up. He had taken the night off as well as Friday night through Monday night. Wherever they were going, he had said they needed to travel on Thursday night to get there and enjoy the weekend. She let him in and showed him where her bags sat. Teasing her, he acted as if they were too heavy and grunted as he picked them up. Once he had her bags in his car, he followed her as she checked the house one last time ot be sure everything was locked. Lindsey was staying at her grandmother's for the weekend and the house would be vacant.

As he drove, she realized that he was headed for the airport. "We're flying?"

"Yeah," he said as he reached across and took her hand in his. "Going far away. I can't be called in on a crime scene."

It wasn't until they stood at the ticket counter, however, that their destination was revealed. "Ah yes, Mr. Grissom...two tickets to New York. Returning on Monday?"

"Yes, that's correct." Gil's voice was gentle, very polite. Catherine had realized long ago that his politeness was an inate quality in him...part of his nature. That had been one of her first clues that his unfeeling facade was a mask to hide how vulnerable he truly felt.

Security was an ordeal but they had finally made it through and settled into their seats on the plane. "I'm impressed," she told him, "first class."

"You are a first class kind of woman," he smiled. "As far as I'm concerned, anything less is not worthy of you."

"Keep that up and you'll be a member of the mile high club before we reach The Big Apple."

His eyebrow shot up as his eyes twinkled. "Are you sure that I'm not already?"

Smirking, she was also twinkling. "I doubt it. It's not your style."

"And exactly what would be my style?"

"Slow and meticulous...intense attention to every detail. Mile high club doesn't give you time..."

"Maybe I became a member years ago, before I got so slow."

Chuckling, she touched his hand, sending thrills through him. "You've been that way all the time I've known you. I think you were born like that."

A grin grew across his face, slowly of course. "One other detail that I haven't mentioned..." he looked nervous. I...um...only booked one hotel room." His head tilted slightly as he waited for her response.

"Smart choice. No sense getting a room that won't be used." Her eyes twinkled at him as she gave him a seductive look.

"I...um, thought you might see it that way. I know you have to leave your phone on because of Lindsey. But I've turned mine off and if Ecklie calls, you aren't answering yours. Okay?"

She smiled wickedly. "Already taken care of...I gave his number a different ring and set the volume to really low. He'll be easy to ignore." She leaned over, resting her head on his shoulder and settled into him. "Mind if I nap? You got to sleep while I was at work..."

"Yeah...I really don't mind being your pillow. Stay as long as you need to." Her arm hooked inside his and his hand found hers. Tilting his head toward hers, he nuzzled into her hair as her head rested on his shoulder. "I'm really glad we are doing this Cath...it's long overdue."

"Mmmmmm," she sighed as she drifted off to sleep in the warmth of his presence.

By the time their plane landed at La Guardia, it was very late...or early depending on one's perspective. Even though snacks had been served on the plane, they both were hungry. "We'll get checked in and then find some food, okay?"

"Sure...it's your show."

"But you are the star," he said as he hailed a cab. "Marriot Marquis," he told the cabbie as they got in. Then he leaned over to Catherine, "you might want to close your eyes..." His expression was full of mischief.

"Why?" she asked.

"A New York cab ride can be pretty scary and you don't even like roller coasters."

"I like roller coasters," she huffed. "Well, little ones anyway."

It didn't take long to get to the hotel and get to their room. Catherine looked around in awe. "Wow Gil. This is fantastic!"

"Yeah...and there's a theater downstairs. We can catch a show...or if you don't like what's playing, we can go to any of the other theaters around us. We're right on Times Square so we're in the middle of things."

She walked to the window and looked out over the city. Her eyes sparkled with excitement as she took in the sights. "It looks even more exciting than I expected," she said.

His blue eyes drank in the image of her at the window as he responded. "Yes, it does." He wasn't talking about the city, however. Walking to her, he wrapped his arms around her and nuzzled her neck behind her ear. Then he whispered, "hungry?"

"Mmmmm...yes, I am."

"Me too."

"Do you think they have room service this late?"

"That's not the kind of hungry I was talking about," he chuckled as he walked toward the desk. On it he found a room service menu. "But it says here that the kitchen is open all night."

Smiling at him, she walked over to see the menu. "Why don't you order and once my hunger for food is taken care of, we'll see what we can do to help you with yours." Her look definately was promising.

He dialed room service and ordered. He added wine to the food order and then joined her at the window where she had returned. "Happy?" he asked.

Turning toward him, she snuggled close to him, her head resting on his chest. "It's a dream come true."

"The dream is just beginning," he said. "We have the whole weekend. What do you want to do with it?"

"You mean, besides showing you how grateful I am?"

His eyes clouded, "I don't want gratitude, Cath. I want you...all of you." He was kissing her neck. "Every inch of that gorgeous body of yours..." His hands were caressing her shoulders. "I want to know every little secret." She moaned as his lips traveled down her neck, teasing and exciting her with each nibble. A suspicion that there was a passionate man behind the enimgmatic Gil Grissom had always been there, but she was now suspecting that she had only scratched the surface. There was nothing more that she wanted to do with the weekend than discover what was beneath his usually placid demeanor.

Gil was finally allowing himself the full measure of his feelings and desires where the strawberry blonde was concerned. They were alone and away from the concerns of their everyday lives. He could focus only on her and he intended to do just that. Sometime during this little interlude, he intended to demonstrate just how deep his feelings went and just how desirable he found her, and the damned phone wouldn't ring. For this one weekend, his entire existance was focused on Catherine.

Room service arrived and once the food was delivered and the waiter tipped, they were alone again. They sat at the little table, eating sandwiches and drinking wine; and savoring the sight of each other. Once they finished, he stacked the dishes and tried to straighten up while she disappeared into the bathroom. He stood looking out the window, sipping the last of his wine when he heard her behind him. Turning, his jaw dropped and his mouth hung open. His eyes grew wide at the sight of her. And his heart skipped several beats. He gasped for air and then she noticed it...a slight tremor. He was shaking...more like a shiver. He tried to stop but his emotions...the sight of her, ready for bed...ready for him, were overwhelming. She stepped closer and wrapped her arms around him. "Oh my god, Catherine...you are so...beautiful...so..." His words were cut off by her kiss. "Show me," she said as the kiss ended. "Show me how you feel."

Gingerly he stroked her cheek and gazed into her fiery eyes. Tenderly he took her face into his hands and began to kiss her gently, sweetly at first. But as the fire in him continued to build the kiss became more intense. She could feel his heat as he let go of his emotions and gave them full rein. He made love to her that night as he had never made love to any other, opening his heart fully and exposing all. He trusted her as he trusted no one else to take care of his heart and not hurt him and he wanted her to understand just how much. Catherine did understand. She had seen a side of her longtime friend and now lover that she doubted anyone had ever seen; and he had shown it to her and her alone. Her head rested on his chest, listening to the steady rhythm of his heart as he slept and watching the growing light in the window. She had stepped into a new world, she realized, one filled with a Gil Grissom that no one else knew, one filled with excitement and adventure...and love beyond anything she had ever encountered before. And it was a world that he owuld only share with her...ever. She felt so many things as she thought about it; awe, tenderness, pride, but mostly love. How could she not love a man that loved her as intensley...as deeply...as unselfishly as that? She fell asleep smiling; warm and content in her new world.

------------------------------------------------

Enough? Or more? Remember...no reviews equals no interest.


	5. Chapter 5

Something tickled his nose and woke him. As his eyes opened, he realized that it was hair. As he gathered his senses, he realized whose hair it was and he smiled. She was asleep and had moved her head. whipping her hair into his face as she did. Now she snuggled on his shoulder, her body following the contours of his under the covers. The silky smoothness of her skin sent shivers through him in a warm and exciting way. He adjusted his head to get a better look at her. From the top of her head, her cheekbones seemed exotic. Her face was relaxed as she slept, perhaps even a slight smile on her lips. He was enchanted. He could have stayed there, watching her sleep forever, except nature was calling. Slowly he disentangled himslef and slipped into the bathroom.

When he came back he stretched out next to her, getting a more direct view of her face. He had been looking into her face for almost twenty years and thought he knew everything about it...every line, every tiny nusance, but as he gazed at her in the morning light, he found new little secrets, like the tiny eyelash that turned sideways under her right eye and the tiny scar next to her nose..._probably chicken pox_, he thought. He loved the way her lips curved, almost angelic in their formation. Continuing to study her face he found himself more captivated by her, even in her sleep. He continued to scrutinize her face as if he were observing one of his experiments, except that he found this observation much more exciting. When he had gone to her and told her of his feelings, he had told her that he was lost. Now he knew where he was and where he belonged. He had never been more sure of anything in his life.

She sensed his stare and consciousness seeped into her. Fluttering her eyes open, she smiled when she focused on his. "Good morning," she said.

He smiled at her and reached to touch her face, gently stroking her cheek. "It is with you here," he said. Leaning over, he kissed her, savoring the touch of her lips on his. There was no fire in the wake up kiss; he would save the fire for later. Her presence, her touch, her taste...they were enough for him now. It was the kind of kiss that he imagined couples of many years shared; one that simply said I'm here and I love you. She too, savored the kiss. Peaceful. Loving. Very Grissom-like.

Even as thier lips parted, he hesitated, not wanting ot break the connection, the feel of the moment. He stared into her eyes, hoping that his contentment showed. He loved her more than he had ever loved anyone and he wanted to share that knowledge with her. He hoped she loved him; he thought she did.

She gazed into his blue pools, reading his thoughts, understanding his need. Almost shyly, she lifted her hand to stroke his hair and then whispered quietly, "I love you."

His eyes were bright as he whispered back, "yeah?"

"Yeah, with all my heart." They stayed there in that moment, for awhile, simply gazing, savoring, and loving; each felt peaceful, happy, and complete. Finally she had to break the spell. "Be right back," she said as she climbed off the bed and headed for the bathroom.

He lazed on the bed, waiting for her to return,. Their shared moment had filled him so completely that although she was in only a few feet away, he felt lonely. All of this was so new to him. All of his life he had essentially been a loner, wandering fields and forests looking for bugs, studying while others partied and socialized, and often foregoing the after work gatherings at the lab. Almost all of his friends were colleagues from work since he rarely met anyone outside of work. Consequently most of those friendships were based on work. But with Catherine it had always been different. Over the years she had coaxed and cajoled him out of his bubble and into the rest of the world. She had made sure that he join in some of the after work gatherings, helped him understand the nuances of relationships, encouraged him to explore them, and made him share his secrets with her...not all of them, but enough to keep him from completely closing himself off. She had shared some of her secrets also, as well as her life. As a result, his life had become entwined with hers, a novelty for him. And now, here he was...hopelessly and helplessly in love with her; lonely if she went even a few feet from him, needing her more than he had ever needed anyone, and happier than he had ever thought possible.

When she returned, she snuggled close to him, burrowing into his warmth and telling him that her need to touch him was as great as he need to touch her. After a few minutes of holding her he spoke. "As much as I would like to lie here and hold you, I brought you to New York to see the town."

"Hmmmm, but this is so much better than New York could ever hope to be." Her lips brushed his chest as she spoke, sending ripples of pleasure through him. "But I am getting hungry for something besides you..."

"Mmmmm, yeah...me too. We could get dressed and head down to the restaurant for some breakfast."

"Yeah..." she drawled. "But then what?"

"Ladies choice."

Lifting her head and looking into his face, she quipped, "really?" The glint in her eyes was unmistakable.

Grinning, he answered. "You get to make the sightseeing intinery."

"Oh..." her gaze travelling down his body. "And so many sights to see too...it will be hard to choose." Licking her lips, she finished in a sultry voice, "very hard."

Not missing her meaning at all, Gil chuckled. "That particular hard choice will still be available later. I want to show you the city."

"Okay, if you insist." She sat up, yawned, and stretched. Then she headed for her bags, digging out some clothes, and then headed for the shower. A few minutes later, Gil joined her there. "Scrub your back?" he asked with wide, innocent eyes.

"Oh yeah," she smiled. "And I'll scrub yours," she said as her eyes wandered over him.

The hot water, her expression, her body all conspired to take his breath away. Once again, he needed to touch her, caress her, love her. And he did.

-------------------------------------

Okay, next chapter we'll do some sight seeing. Hit the little button to make it happen:-)


	6. Chapter 6

Catherine gazed across the breakfast table at her lover. She rolled that thought through her brain, relishing the images of it. Yes, her lover...the reticent, temperate, well ordered analytical thinker had opened his heart to her and shown her the passion that he kept concealed beneath his calm facade. Gil Grissom, the tinman, had made love to her twice in the last few hours with a virality that she would not have thought him capable of before. She had always suspected that a fire smoldered deep within him, but she had grossly misjudged its heat. And she certainly had never suspected that she was the object of his passion. She had become accustomed to men desiring her, or more to the point, her body; but she had never felt more loved and...adored. He was talking to her but she couldn't focus on his words. As she watched his lips all she could think of was his kisses, as she watched his eyes she could only think of his fervid expression as he made love to her in the shower, and as he tilted his head and looked at her quizzically she had to quell her own desire to lean across the table and initiate another round of copulation.

"Catherine, have you heard anything I've said?" he asked, frustration evident.

"No," she admitted. "I was thinking ... about you."

Relaxing into a smile he asked, "me?"

"Yeah...in the shower. You were...fabulous." She smiled, her face glowing.

Smirking he tilted his head, "well...thank you. It was...ah, how I felt at the moment."

Catherine chuckled, he looked so self satisfied. "So...what were you saying while I was...day dreaming?"

"I was talking about some of the things we could do today. And also...asking if you wanted to take in any of the shows?"

"Broadway? ...you bet that... " she leaned a little and her head tilted as if to see under the table, "sweet ass of yours."

A small smile slowly crept into the corner of his lips as his eyes found hers. Again his head tilted, slightly. She could see that he was contemplating the consequences of such a bet. Melting under his assessment, she could only gaze at his blue pools of avidity. "Chicago...Phantom, of course...Les Miserables...ah, Rent...Stomp maybe..." His eyebrow shot up as he looked at her inquiringly. "Shows that I'd like to see," she shrugged innocently.

"All musicals? No drama?"

"No...I like musicals." She hesitated, thinking that perhaps he would have preferred a drama. Before she could amend her declaration, however, he was responding. "Okay. Musicals then."

Once their meal was finished, she headed back to their room while he stopped to talk to the conciererge. Armed with ticket information, he went to the room to make some calls. By the time Catherine was ready for the day's activities, he had secured reservations to Rent and Phantom. "Hey Cath? How many shows do you want to try ot see? We could go to one each night but I thought we might use one night to take in some of the other attractions of New York at night."

"Yeah...that sounds good," she said. "Which shows are you getting?"

"Phantom of the Opera and Rent. Les Mis is sold out for the weekend and Chicago didn't have any good seats left. We've got Phantom tonight."

"Sounds good," she said as she crossed the room to the bed, where he sat. Sitting next to him, she leaned into his side, taking in his scent. "What do we do until then?" she asked suggestively.

Wrapping his arm around her, "well, I can think of several things...but since we are in New York...sightseeing."

Straighteneing up, she looked into his eyes. "Gil...you are...this is...unbelievable. I've always wanted to come to New York, see Broadway...and I'm here. And what makes it even better is that you are here with me. "

"You're happy then? Because that's what I want for you, you know...happiness." His expression was so sincere, so caring. Cherished...that was the word that popped into her head; she felt cherished. A multitude of emotions ran through her; love, tenderness, honor, acceptance, adoration and others combined to turn her heart to mush as she realized that he was the only person in her life, ever, that cared more for her than himself. "I am happy," she murmured. "Happier than I've ever been." They sat, eyes locked. Understanding, assimilating, love creating an invisible connection between them that tugged at both their hearts. Even their breathing fell into sync as they absorbed each other with their eyes. It was one of the most intense moments of her life...and for once, the intensity was matched by joy.

Gil had secured weekend passes with one of the tour bus lines which made stops at Times Square regularly. Catherine was enchanted with the double decker bus and although he had headed for a warmer seat on the lower enclosed deck, she pulled at him and they climbed the little stair to the top. She sat in the 'window' seat and her scooted close to her, wrapping his arm around her and providing extra warmth.

The bus began it's circuit south through the theater district with Catherine checking out every theater and marquee. Sensing her excitement, Gil squeezed her with his arm. She felt his pleasure in her happiness, felt his love, and felt ... cherished. Leaning into him, she continued to watch the city roll by.

They headed across 34th Street towards Madison Sauare Garden and Macy's. As she spotted the store she turned and looked into his eyes, her own gleaming. "Our own little Miracle on 34th Street," she smiled. His eyes were gentle, caring, and filled with a quiet, content kind of love...one that warmed her in a way that not even the hottest passion could. He glanced away and pointed, turning her atention back to the sights. The Empire State Building was ahead. "Hey Gil...you ever seen An Affair to Remember? "

Leaning very close, nuzzling into her ear, he replied. "Cary Grant was a fool."

"What?"

"He held the love of his life in his arms and let her go for some meeting later. He should have never let her go..."

"Is that what men think? I mean, I always thought it was a bit silly that they didn't just get off that ship and tell the world that they were in love. "

"Really? Silly?" Leaning even closer into her, he whispered. "Sometimes the anticipation of the wait makes the joining even more delicious."

Whipping her head around she smiled seductively. "Yeah but it our case, even just a few hours is more anticipation than I can stand."

He tilted his head, smiling smugly. "It's okay because I don't ever intend to let you go. I intend to be there for you, whenever you need me."

A tear formed in her eye as she realized a truth about their relationship. "You always have been, Gil."

The bus slowed as they approached the World Trade Center site, where the twin towers once stood. The enormity of the tragedy of the event settled over everyone on the bus as it's occupants fell silent. For Catherine and Gil the reality was even more intense because they dealt with death everyday. As they moved past the sight, Gil sighed heavily and whispered, "one man's death dimishes me..." he whispered. Catherine heard him and turned to see his face. His skin was ashen and his normally bright eyes were clouded, depressed. "Gil?"

"John Donne...no man is an island... Meditation Seventeen, I think. It just makes me feel...so small, ineffective."

"Like The Pyramids?"

"Yeah... sort of." He sighed again and then seemed to shake off his depression as he looked at her. A small smile turned the corners of his mouth as he eyes cleared, staring into hers. "You, on the other hand, make me feel like I own the world."

"And you make me feel like I'm at the top of it, Gil."

The guide announced Battery Park, but Catherine missed it. Her eyes were closed as she focused on the feel of his lips that were attached to hers. The tour continued through the Lower East Side and back north, passing the United Nations. The bus wound it's way through, past Radio City Music Hall and Rockefeller Center, and pulled along Central Park Turning to Gil she said, "Let's get out and walk in the park."

He smiled and stood. Once she was standing they climbed down and soon were standing on the sidewalk. Catherine was about to start walking toward the park when Gil grabbed her hand and tugged. He led her across to his destination. As they closed in on his target, he seemed to get more excited. Once there, he helped her into a carraige and then followed her and sat next to her. She snuggled into him as they rode through the park. He took her hand in his and lifted it to his lips. Smiling at her, his love radiated through her. "Gil...this is so...romantic."

"You having fun...you're happy?"

"Very."

After the carraige ride, they walked through the southern part of the park. "Are you getting hungry? Because I am," she said.

Gil looked around and spotted a hot dog vendor nearby. "Want a hot dog?"

Oddly, that appealed to Catherine. She usually didn't like hot dogs, but it seemed to fit the Central Park experience. "Yeah..."

They headed to the vendor, each getting a hot dog and something to drink from another nearby vendor. Looking around again, Gil spotted some sloped rocks that made a perfect place to sit. As they ate and drank, they watched the other people. "You know...whoever developed this place knew what they were doing. Here we are in the middle of a huge city and it is very peaceful here...a respite from the pressures of the city," Gil observed.

"Yeah...and a place for lovers," commented Catherine as she spied a young couple making out under a tree. Gil's eyes followed the direction of hers and he saw them too. "Yeah," he said as he looked back at her. "Young and old." His contented expression and his loving tone threatened to overwhelm Catherine. "Who you calling old? The past couple of days..weeks make me feel like a kid again." He smiled at her as his eyes surveyed her. "Yeah."

Eventually they caught another bus and made their way back to the hotel. They had dinner reservations before the show and would need to freshen up. Gil let Catherine have the bathroom first and after she disappeared behind the door, he stretched out on the bed. In the quiet of the room, he dozed off. When she finished her shower and came out she stood over him, watching him sleep. His mouth was slightly ajar and his face relaxed. His breathing was loud but not quite a snore. And once again he seemed like a little boy; he was the only man she had ever known that was approaching 50 and could still do that...look like a little boy. But she had seen it many times, a pouty expression or his eyes wide with wonder and his tongue peeking out, suddenly looking like a five year old. And now he was looking that way in his sleep. The anomoly of Gil Grissom fascinated her. In some ways he was easily the oldest, wisest man she had met and in other ways, he was very much a child, filled with wonder and innocence. And forever a part of her heart. He began to stir and his eyes opened, immediately finding her. She basked in the warmth of his gaze before she pinched his cheek and told him to get moving.

They walked the few blocks to the Barbetta Restaurant. Once they arrived they entered the foyer, which held a harpsichord that foreshadowed the elegance of the dining room. The interior made her think of an Italian pazallo, the kind of place she had always believed she would only see in the movies. As she looked at the chandelier hanging in the center of the room, she decided that this was better than anything the movies could show. It was so...romantic. They were seated at a table for two near a beautiful arched window that overlooked the garden dining area. It was beautiful and would be her choice for dining if the weather were warmer. The Pre-Theatre Dinner seemed like the logical selection with time as a consideration. Catherine was amazed at the selections available. Gil ordered wine, selecting one of the suggestions made by the waiter and then quietly turned his attention to her. She was delighting in the surroundings, the beauty and charm of the setting. "It's exquist, Gil."

A small smile played at the corners of his mouth as he watched her, fascinated by her captivation with the room. The sparkle of the crystal chandelier was reflected in her face. "Yes it is," he replied as he looked at only her.

Catherine had seem Phantom of the Opera in Las Vegas but there was just something special about seeing it on Broadway. The only thing that could have possibly been better was to have seen one of Michael Crawford's performances. But he had given up the role years ago. She loved the play, the plot, and especially the music. Gil enjoyed the play too. Even more, he enjoyed her excitement. "You would have been a good actress," he said as they exited the theater. She smiled over at him, her hand safely tucked into his. "When I was a kid, I dreamed of being on the stage in New York," she confided.

Out on the street by now, he turned to look at her. "You could have done it if it was what you really wanted."

"You really think so?"

"Yeah...you can do anything, Catherine. I'm convinced of it. I've never met someone who could be so single minded when you have a goal."

"Mmmmm, you saying I'm willful?" she teased.

Grinning he replied."How can I answer that without paying a price? Yes you can, at times. But generally your single mindedness is for the right reasons. Once you set your mind on something, you don't let up. I admire you for that."

"Just for that?" She was taunting him now.

Picking up on her mood, he teased back. "Oh, there are so many things about you to admire..." His eyes moved over her appreciatively. "There's your brains, your beauty, you have a good heart...and a lovely tush." His blue eyes were dancing now.

It was a short walk back to the hotel that they made hand in hand. Chatting as they went, Catherine talked excitedly about the day, dinner, and the play. She didn't give Gil much of a chance to say anything, but then he usually said very little anyway. He was content to listen to her chatter. understanding that it was an outlet for her emotions. He was pleased that she had such a good day.

Back in their room, he shed his jacket as she kicked off her shoes. Sitting on the loveseat, she peered out of their window. He settled next to her, briefly looking out but then bringing his focus back to her. She felt his gaze and smiled as she continued to look out over the city. It had been one of the best days of her life and she decided that in return, she would make this one of his best nights. Slipping off the little sofa and satnding up, she looked at him and whispered in a sultry voice. "I think I'll get ready for bed now." His response surprised her. Pulling her back down and into him, he smirked. "Don't bother with the change of clothes. You won't be wearing anything much longer anyway." His kiss was fevered, impatient...erotic. Another facet of the secret Gil, she thought as she let herself be carried away in his passion.

His prediction had been correct, her clothes remained on her only a few minutes longer...as did his. Their love making lastest into the wee hours of the morning. Exhausted, Gil had fallen asleep almost immediately. Catherine was exhausted too. She had never imagined that he could be such an energetic lover. Now curled next to him, she was listening to his breathing, taking in his scent, and marvelling at their new relationship as sleep finally overtook her.

---------------------------------------------------------

Did you enjoy the sightseeing and the show? Review please.


	7. Chapter 7

Gil woke to the sound of the shower running in the bathroom. His hand rested on the bed where she had slept. He knew that she had only been up a few minutes because her warmth was still in the sheets. So was her aroma. Lazily, he closed his eyes, letting his other senses take hold, the sound of running water, the feel of her warmth against his hand, the smell of her still in the sheets. All that was missing was taste. Yes, he decided, he needed to complete the sensorial experience by tasting her. Quietly he opened the door to feast on the sight of her silhouette behind the shower curtain. Gently he pulled the curtain back slightly and eased his head inside. She saw him and smiled. "Joining me?"

Eyes glimmering, he said, "no. I just need something real quick."

"Oh?" A small grin was travelling across her face as she wondered what he was up to now.

"Yeah, just a taste."

"A taste?" Just a taste...of what?"

"You." He was wearing that look, the one that always got her, the wide eyed innocent one that was gleeful.

"Me? You want to taste me? Just what part of me do you want to taste, Gil?"

Sticking his tongue out slightly in is mischief, he replied. "Well, eventually...all of you. But right now I'll settle for your lips."

Her dripping wet face leaned into his formerly dry one and their lips met. It was what Catherine considered a 'good morning' kiss. One that was loving and also full of promise for a special treat later. By the time they parted, his head was soaked and his hair was curling. Pulling his head out of the shower and closing the curtain, he found a towel to dry off with.

She came out of the bathroom a few minutes later, dressed only in a towel. He was sitting on the sofa, reading a paper. As he looked up and saw her, he took his glasses off and tilted his head, a small smile growing on his lips. "I like your outfit," he smirked.

"Oh, you do? Well, maybe you'll like my other choice even better."

"What do you have that's better than that?" His eyes were wide, but now it wasn't innocence showing in them.

"Only this," she said as she dropped the towel.

His jaw dropped as the towel hit the floor. Taking a deep breath, he got up and was wrapping her in his arms in an instant. "God Catherine, you are so beautiful." The feel of her silky skin sent tremors through him, sparking a fire deep within him. Just then, her cell phone began to ring. He sighed as he let her go to answer it. "Remember...if it's Ecklie, you don't answer."

She smiled and nodded as she opened it to see the ID. "It's Lindsey," she said as she answered. He returned to the couch and the paper.

After chatting with her daughter a few minutes, she ended the call, slipped into a robe, and sat next to him. "Ecklie's been looking for me. I'm sure he'll call soon. I told Lindsey not to tell him that she had talked to me. She said Warrick called too. He was trying to see if I knew where you are." Gil raised his eyebrow and then his brow furrowed. She continued, "Lindsey told him that she didn't know where you were. He's been trying to call you, but of course, can't get you because your phone is off."

Gil sighed. "There must be a big case." He thought briefly about calling Warrick but dismissed the idea before it was even complete. "They'll have to figure it out themselves."

"Gil, are you sure?"

"Catherine...yes, I'm sure. Let's get ready for a full day of New York and then we have another show tonight."

"But...what if they need you? Us?"

I need 'us' more than they do. Besides, they are all big boys now, they can handle it. I didn't tell them where I was going for a reason."

"Okay then." She got up and gathered her clothes to dress while he headed for his turn in the shower. The distinctly Ecklie ring sounded on her phone. She looked at the instrument as if it were evil but didn't make any effort to answer. Finally it stopped ringing.

By the time Gil came out of the bathroom, Catherine was dressed and ready to leave. He slipped into his pants and a shirt and they headed out. They walked to Fifth Ave. and up to Rockefeller Plaza, where they took the tour. They wandered the plaza and drank coffee in the cafe next to the ice rink. Next they went to Radio City Music Hall. Catherine delighted in the story of the building and especially the Rockette's. The tour guide took them up to the rooms where the costumes were prepared and the Rockettes dressing room. Her face was alight as she visualized the dance line. Once again, Gil was gratified by her happiness.

Heading back to Fifth Ave. they paused in front of St. Patrick's Catherdral. They headed up the avenue, stopping in some of the stores. Catherine's favorite was Tiffany's. They walked into the Trump Plaza and were immediately stunned by the bright look of gold everywhere. Catherine leaned toward Gil, "it's like Vegas...only more."

Heading over to Seventh Ave., their next stop was Carnegie Hall. The tour guide let Catherine stand on the stage and she was impressed by the feel of the history of that stage. The guide had rattled off a long list of top performers that had performed on the stage for over 100 years. For Catherine, the room was awesome.

As they headed back toward Broadway, Catherine suggested that they get a bite to eat. They found the AppleJack Diner and went inside. Both felt that they were getting a taste of 'the real' New York instead of the tourist version. "What's next?," Gil asked her.

"A ride on the subway? My feet hurt from all the walking."

Gil chuckled. "Okay."

They caught the subway and rode back to Times Square. "Gil, I need a break. Can we head back to the hotel for a little while?"

"Okay. We can take a nap before dinner and the theater?"

"A nap? Well, we can stretch out, at least. Don't know how much actual sleep will be involved."

He took her hand as they left the subway and headed across to the hotel. is hand slipped out and his arm wrapped around her waist as they entered and headed for their room. Once inside, they both kicked off their shoes. She headed for the window again. "It's a wonderful city," she sighed.

He sat on the bed, his head resting against the headboard and his legs stretched out. "Catherine...come relax with me."

Crossing the room, she climbed in next to him. He raised his arm so that she could rest her head on his chest and then worked his arm around her. They stayed there, content in the quiet company as they chatted softly about the places they had visited that morning. His hand stroked her hair and down her back lazily. "This is very nice," she said finally.

"Yeah," he answered as he rubbed the back of her neck. "Catherine..."

"Hmmmm?"

"I love you." His voice was quiet...comfortable.

"I know...nad I love you. Isn't it wonderful?"

"Marvelous."

"Gil?"

"Mmmmmm?"

"Make love to me."

Gently, he kissed her. Tenderly, he caressed her. And eventually, he took her lovingly. As they cuddled together in the warmth of the afterglow, Catherine reflected that as much as she enjoyed his extremely heated passion, his quieter, more Grissom-like passion this afternoon better showed how much he truly loved her. Once the firey passion of physical desire was spent, it was gone. The glow from this time might last forever, she thought.

She smiled at the thought of forever.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Reviews are like love...


	8. Chapter 8

A half ringing, half buzzing sound woke them from their nap. Catherine recognized it as the 'Ecklie" ring and didn't move to answer it. Gil lifted his eyebrow and grunted. "Ecklie..." she said.

"Oh," he stated flatly.

He nuzzled the top of her head with his lips and gently caressed her back, both lazing in lethargy. Finally he glanced at the clock. "Where do you want to eat tonight?"

"Hmmm...someplace quiet. Don't want too many people," she said, still sounding sleepy.

"Honey, it's New York. There's people everywhere."

_He called me honey,_ she thought. _He's never called me honey before...I think I like it. _"Oh...yeah, I suppose so. Well, the fewer the better." _Call me honey again._

"You want the shower first?"

"No, you go first this time. I'm going to be lazy awhile longer."

He eased away from her, leaning in for a quick kiss and then headed to the shower. Her phone rang as he stepped into the bathroom. He turned, standing in the doorway as she picked it up. "It's Lindsey again," she said as she hit the talk button. "Hi Sweetie, what's up?"

Gil watched as her smile faded and a more serious expression took over. That turned to frustration. "He said what?"

She listened intently. "It's okay, honey. You did fine. Oh...don't pay any attention to him, he's an asshole. Look just don't answer if he calls again." She was listening again.

"Oh...how many times?"

"Oh...okay. Do you still have his number?"

"Okay, give it to me..." She pulled a pen out of her bag and began writing a number. "Okay, thanks Sweetie. You doing okay...I mean besides having to cover for me?"

"Yeah...he asked you out on a real date?"

"Oh...wow. Well, we'll go shopping when I get back."

"Okay...thanks Baby."

She ended the call and looked at Gil. "Ecklie has been driving her crazy. Says I'm fired if I don't call him in the next hour."

Gil crossed the room back to her. "What do you want to do?"

"You mean besides shove him off the side of a cliff?"

He smiled at the imagery. "Yeah..."

"Run over him with a big rig..."

"Cath..."

"Come scub my back Gil..." She stood and took his hand, leading him to the shower.

"Cath...I'm beginning to feel like a rabbit..." he quipped.

"Yeah, we are 'doing it' a lot, aren't we," she giggled. "Making up for all those years we could have been doing it."

"Lost years, my ass...I can't seem to keep my hands off of you now, Cath. What are we going to do when we get back?"

""Well, there's your office, my office, the locker room...your place, my place...the Denalis...we'll manage."

"Catherine Willows, I'm beginning to wonder about you. You are turning into a wanton woman."

"If I have, it's your fault," she giggled as they climbed into the shower.

Back scrubbing was soon forgotten as they dissolved into another round of love making. Gil had intended to just scrub her back and then shower as usual, saving the lust for later. But once in the shower, warm water running over them and her fully exposed in front of him, his self control disappeared. She responded in kind and once again, their joining left them weak and satiated. "God woman, I love you so much," he said into her neck as her held onto her, leaning into the shower wall, warm water still cascading over them. "I never thought I could ever feel this way...and then I met you, but it was still just a dream. For so many years...just a dream. And now...this is so much better than a dream."

"Mmmmm," she moaned. "So much better..."

Once they were dressed, Gil suggested that they eat in one of the hotel restaurants. "How about the one upstairs? I think it's called The View." He stood watching her finish the last bit of her look for the evening, transfixed. He loved the way she moved, so gracefully.

"Okay." She replied.

Once she was finished, they headed out and to the elevators. The view from their table was beautiful, the river in the distance. Catherine enjoyed looking our over the city as much as she enjoyed the meal. "Cath, you had someone else trying to call you. Lindsey gave you a number..."

"Oh...yeah. Sam's trying to call. I'm not sure if I want to call him back or not." She was frowning.

"Can it wait until tomorrow?"

"Yes, it will have to. Tonight...well, is for us."

After they finished, Gil asked if she wanted to walk to the theater. "Let's," she agreed smiling. He took her hand in his and lead her down to the street. She leaned into him as they walked until he released her hand and slipped his behind her, wrapping his arm around and pulling her closer to him. Their seats were good for the show and she was once again enthralled by the play. Once again, Gil was enchanted by her. He watched as her expressions changed through the scenes, from happy, to eager, to sad, to weepy, back to happy. At one point she took on a dreamy expression and he knew that she was imagining herself in one of the roles, onstage, on Broadway.

After the play, they exited to the street. Gil was turning to head back to the hotel but Catherine tugged at him. "Can we go to the Empire State Building?" she asked. He looked at his watch. "I think there is still time," he said, hailing a cab.

They arrived in front of the historic building and entered through the beautiful art deco doors. The elevator took them to the observation floor. Walking out into the fresh air, Catherine lit up. He followed her to the edge and they stood, looking out over New York. Turning to him, she kissed him. All of her excitement, pleasure, and love went into it and he returned it . When she finally released his lips, he asked, "what was that about? No that I minded, but...it was unexpected."

"I wanted come to the tallest place in the city to be closer to our star. And I wanted to see if kissing you at the top of the city could make me feel any higher."

His eyebrow shot up as a smile crawled over his lips. "And...?"

"No...being with you takes me so high that it is as close to heaven as I'll ever get in this life. The building doesn't take me any higher."

Gently he smiled as she turned once again to look over the city. He snuggled behind her, putting his arms around her and holding her close to him. She sighed happily in his warmth. "This is heaven," she whispered.

He nuzzled into the back of her neck and whispered into her ear. "Marry me."

Her jaw dropped. "What did you just say?" she asked as she turned look at him.

"I said...marry me." His eyes were alight with excitement, their energy burning into her. "I want this...you, for the rest of my life, Catherine. 'Come live with me and be my wife..."

"Gil...are you sure that this is what you want? I mean...I never saw you as they marrying type... we could just, you know...be lovers."

"Why?" He looked confused. Things weren't going as he had hoped. Then a poem he had read recently came to mind. "Why do I want you to marry me?

'Because to the depths of me,  
I long to love one person,  
with all my heart,  
my soul,  
my mind,  
my body . . .

Because I need a forever friend  
to trust with the intimacies of me,  
who won't hold them against me,  
who loves me when I'm unlikable,  
who sees the small child in me,  
and looks for the divine potential of me . . .

Because I need to cuddle  
in the warmth of the night  
with someone who thanks God for me,  
with someone I feel blessed to hold . . . '

Because I love you with all that I am, Catherine. And I want it to last forever."

Looking into his face, she saw the depth of his feelings, his need for her in his life. She understood it all because she had the same need. "Why not. Yes, Gil, I'll marry you, because ...well those reasons you just said and because ...you are my heaven."

They hugged and then kissed to seal the agreement. "You make me so happy Catherine...unbelievably happy."

They arrived back at their room and began to get more comfortable. Catherine began to kiss him and he could feel her heat rising. "Catherine...ah, after this afternoon...as much as I want to...I, um..."

Smirking at him, she answered lightly. "Okay, I'll let you off the hook for now. But you owe me one."

"Thank you," he sighed with relief.

"But...you have to hold me close as we go to sleep."

"Always," he smiled.

------------------------------------------------------

The poetry is from one called 'Why Marraige' and I can't find the author. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please let me know...


	9. Chapter 9

Catherine woke up to the gentle nudges of Gil's hand. She felt him near her before she ever opened her eyes. There was an air of excitement coming from him that seeped through her sleepiness and energized her. Opening her eyes, she found herself gazing into his gentle blue ones. "Mmmmm, that's a nice wake up," she murmered.

He tilted his head as a small grin began to grow on his mouth. "Time to wake up or you'll miss it," he said.

"Miss what?"

"Breakfast." His expression seemed to suggest that he ws surprised that she didn't know.

"You woke me up over breakfast? What's so special about breakfast? We eat breakfast all the time."

"Yeah...but this is ...the first one."

She was amused by his childlike enthusiasm over breakfast. "First one?"

"Our first official breakfast..."

"Official breakfast...oh...you mean as a..."

"...an officially engaged couple. Besides, there's more to do after."

"After what?"

He sighed in frustration. "Breakfast."

She loved doing that to him...seeming to be confused about things that were so obvious to him. Usually she would be rewarded with his pouty look, but this morning, he was too excited. Noting his high energy and almost giddy state she was compelled to ask, "Okay Gil...what did you take? What are you high on?"

A sly smile crept onto his face before he answered. "You," he said simply. His expression was one of joy...And innocence?

"Come on, Cath...we'll be late."

"Okay..." she climbed out of bed and began to ready herself for the day. Finally she was satisfied with her look and he led her downstairs. Out front, the doorman hailed a cab for them. Gil gave the driver the address and settled back into his seat for the short trip over there. The cab pulled up in front of a place called Norma's. "The concierge at the hotel said this is one of the best places for breakfast," Gil said as he paid the driver.

Catherine would have preferred a more subdued place for their first 'official' breakfast. The interior was bright, very modern. But once she saw the menu, she understood why they were there. Her mouth watered as she read the fare. Gil was studying the menu with interest also. Finally he looked over his menu at her, his eyes sparkling...elated. "Do you know what you want?"

She admitted that she was having difficulty choosing. "Let's see...there's the Caramelized Chocolate Banana Waffle Napolean or the Chocolate Decadence French Toast...or the Zillion Dollar Lobster Frittata...or ooooooo, the Chicken and Wild Mushroom Omelet. Oh...wait...this is it...the Mango-Papaya Brown Butter Cinnamon Crepe." She looked up to see Gil's mouth hanging open. "What are you having?"

He glanced back at his menu before answering sheepishly, "Eggs Benedict?"

The waiter came and soon they had their food. As they finished their breakfast and sipped the last drops of coffee, she asked him, "what next?"

He grinned smugly, "a surprise."

They walked a couple of blocks and she was stunned when he stopped in front of Tiffanys. "Gil, we've already been here."

"As tourists, yes. This morning, we are here as customers." He held the door, his left hand slipping to the small of her back as he guided her inside. Catherine walked in a dazed state. As they approached one of the counters, she stopped and turned to Gil. "Are you sure about this...I mean, we only got engaged last night and it was very un-Grissom like for you to even ask or even want to get married. And now here we are and you're about to have a clerk show me some really fantastic rings and it'sTiffanys and it's going to cost you a year's salary or something and ...Gil, do you know what you are doing?"

"Catherine, yes...I know what I am doing. I'm buying you a ring so that the world will know that you are mine."

"Really?" she asked, still stunned.

His face formed into an expression of frustrated amusement. "Really."

He watched her quietly as the clerk showed them different rings with various settings and styles. He watched because he knew her well enough to know that she would consider his wallet over her heart's desire. He watched her expressions as she looked at each ring. She would select from those that she thought he could afford. He would select the one that lit her face the most. In the end, his prediction had been right. She passed over one that was absolutely stunning and was just the right size and shape for her hand, for a less expensive ring. The sales girl was ready to complete the transaction when Gil stopped her. "I think we'll take that one instead," he said as he pointed to the one that had enchanted Catherine. She looked at him surprised. "Gil...no, that's too much."

Smiling at her he shook his head. "That's the ring, Catherine."

Tears sprang into her eyes as she acknowledged her defeat. Her eyes sparkled as much as the perfect diamond in the ring. Gil also asked about a matching band and included that in the purchase. Once the transaction was settled and the rings were in his possession, he turned to his love. Taking her hand in his, right in the middle of Tiffanys, he knelt in front of her and asked her once again to marry him. Tears rained down her face as he slipped the ring on her finger. People in the store smiled and a few applauded the scene. He stood and was rewarded with a hug and a serious, 'I'll get you later' kind of kiss. Taking her hand, he led her out of the store and back onto Fifth Ave. Their eyes and their smiles were as bright as the diamond she wore on her finger.

The strolled down Fifth Ave, oblivious to any destination, content with one another's company. Catherine thought life was just about perfect; she was walking arm in arm with the man she had cared about and loved for years, in the city that she had always wanted to see, and she was wearing his ring...purchased from Tiffanys. A Tiffany ring... She glanced at Gil and saw that he was deep in his thoughts also. He felt her looking at him and turned to her, a question in his expression. "You look so...peaceful, Gil. Younger and more relaxed than I've seen you in a very long time."

Stopping, he turned to her and took her face in his hands. "Peaceful? I'm in heaven. Relaxed...finally i can tell you how I feel. And younger? I feel like...a kid. A kid with a huge crush on the most gorgeous girl in school. And the best part is...she feels the same about me."

Vaguely aware of the people around them, Catherine gazed into his twinkling eyes. "Yes, she does..." They turned and continued walking. She spotted one of the tour buses and pointed to it. Gil produced their passes and once again they climbed to the top deck. Gil started to sit towards the front but she tugged at him and led him to the back. Answering his quizzical look, she shrugged. "The make out seats..." she grinned.

A look of happy comprehension took over his features. "Ahhhh," he said with a knowing look before a self satisfied smirk overtook his face. And then, her lips covered that. They thought they rode the tour going north but they weren't able to remember, their attention being elsewhere. Gil had discovered a new freckle on her nose and an especially pleasing spot on her neck. Catherine discovered a new hot spot on Gil, nearly driving him crazy. Somewhere down the line, they realized that they were passing Central Park, but they didn't care. Sometime later, they saw that they were in Times Square. "This is where we get off," she said to him. He followed her down the steps, across the square and into their hotel.

As they lay together after their love making, his mind wandered back to a song that had been popular when he was in school; something about sky rockets in flight and afternoon delight. Reflecting on the phrase, he decided it fit this afternoon perfectly. He pulled her closer to him, eliciting a soft, satisfied moan from her. Her moan and her added warmth sent electricity through his body. He realized that he had never felt so alive...or so aware of another person. He was conscious of every breath she took, every small movement she made, every beat of her heart. He couldn't hold her close enough as his heart and his body needed her. Sensing his mood, she responded and soon, once again, they became one.

---------------------------------

You like?


	10. Chapter 10

Catherine was in the shower when the hotel phone rang. Gil picked up the receiver, not sure what he expected. "Hello," he said.

"Gil, it's Jim."

"Jim? Why are you calling? How did you find me?"

"I'm a detective, remember? It's what I do. And I'm calling to tell you to get your ass back here while you still have a job. And bring Catherine with you."

"What?"

Ecklie is climbing the wall and has the Director ready to can you both. Even the Sheriff is on it."

"But why? And what makes you think Catherine is with me?"

"She is, isn't she? I mean, the two of you both off on the same weekend and are unreachable... Good thing not everyone is as suspicious as I am, although I think Ecklie is onto you."

"Okay, yeah...she is here with me. But keep it to yourself. please."

"Yeah, yeah, okay. But you have to get back here."

"What's going on?"

"The governor's nephew was murdered and he's putting all sorts of pressure on the department. Your expertise, and Catherine's, is required."

"The team can handle it."

"Yeah, they can...and they are. But all the brass wants you."

"I'll be back tomorrow night. It's the best I can do, Jim. I'll come straight from the airport."

"And Catherine?"

"Will be there for the start of her shift the next day. And you don't know where she is...understood?"

"So, how do I know when she is getting back?"

"I told you before I left. And Jim," he paused, "I'm not in New York."

"So where are you?"

"You don't know."

"So, how did I find you if I don't know where you are?"

"I called you...but not on my cell. I used a pay phone because I can't get cell service where I am."

"Okay...that might work."

"It has to. Catherine's not getting fired over this."

"Yeah, but what about you?"

"Ecklie would rather fire her and make me suffer than actually fire me."

"Good point. Okay, well...I'll see you tomorrow night then..."

Gil hung up and sighed. A small debate played inside his head about whether he would tell Catherine now or on the plane about Jim's call. He decided on the plane. That way, she would be totally innocent in his insubordination, not that he was being insubordinate. He did have the time off and so did she. They weren't on call. They were free to do as they pleased. But he was sure Ecklie wouldn't see it that way.

Thier last night in New York was a fairy tale as far as Catherine was concerned. She was confused when they got into a cab and Gil directed the driver to the harbor. Perhaps there was a really great seafood restaurant, she thought. But they arrived at a dock. Gil led her onto a small ship...or maybe just a big boat, she wasn't sure how it would be classified. As they boarded, she realized that they were going on a dinner cruise.

Once inside the cabin, they were seated at a small table next to a large bank of windows. They would have a great view of the harbor as they cruised through it. At the back of the room...or do they call it a cabin on a boat, she wondered. In the back, she saw a dance floor with an audio set up. So there's dancing too? She was intrigued by Gil's choice for the last night. He hated to dance, she knew.

It wasn't long before everyone was aboard and the ship/boat was underway. A waiter appeared to take their order and returned with wine. Catherine sipped as she looked from the harbor to Gil and then back to the harbor. She became very aware of him watching her. Finally, she turned back to him. "Aren't you going to enjoy the view?"

"You're the only view I'm interested in," he said smoothly.

Too smoothly in Catherine's mind. "So how long did you practice that line?" she asked, teasing.

Looking shocked but his eyes twinkling, he answered. "I didn't practice it. It is how I feel."

As she looked into his very bright, but sincere blue eyes, she melted...again. "Gil, you've keep this side of you so carefully tucked away all these years. Why?"

He looked away from her, thinking. His face is always so intense when he's thinking, she thought. Finally he had formulated a response in his mind. "Fear..."

"Fear?"

"Yeah..."

"Of...?"

"You. What it would do to me if you didn't feel the same about me. And..." He paused again, thinking again. She waited for him to finish. "I didn't know there was this side to me. There's never been anyone that I've wanted to explore it with...at least, not like this."

Looking at him squarely, she began to smile. "You sure know how to make me feel like a million bucks."

"No, Catherine. You are inimitable. There is no one else like you. Your grace and beauty along with with your considerable mind, makes an intimidating combination. Any man would be lucky to have your attention and for some reason you are here with me. I was afraid to show you my feelings because I might get hurt. Now, I'm afraid that if I don't, if I can't be romantic enough, then I'll lose you."

"Not romantic enough? My god, Gil...most women only get to dream of this kind of weekend. Hell, most women would settle for a nice night on the town and then go home, back to real life. You whisked me away to a city that I've always dreamed of visiting and turn it into an exciting and passionate adventure. And then, just when I think it is as good as it can get, you ask me to marry you. You're not going to lose me, Gil. I've been in love with the enigmatic bugman for years. All of this is just...unbelievable."

They danced while waiting for the food. Catherine only made him dance to the slow tunes, understanding that he was uncomfortable with a faster dance. He decided that he liked dancing after all, if it meant he got to hold her in his arms, close. Th ey ate and watched the skyline go by, glancing at one another from time to time and smiling. Even though it was chilly out, she asked if they could go out on deck. He followed her past the long row of tables and out the door. She found a spot along the rail where she could see the shoreline and watched quietly, Gil snuggled in behind her, their bodies warming each other. His arms wrapped around her and he rested his chin on her shoulder. They stood like that for a very long time, cozy and serene. "I wish we didn't have to go back," she whipered.

"No you don't. You miss Lindsey. I could hear it in your voice when you were on the phone with her."

"Well...yeah," she conceded. "But this is so...perfect."

He closed his eyes, soaking in her words and drinking in her scent, bathing in her warmth. "Yeah," he sighed. "Perfect."

---------------------------------------------

Remember...reviews equal interest:-)


	11. Chapter 11

The plane ride to Vegas was long. Catherine spent most of it nestled against Gil, dozing. He was trying to read a journal, but the feel of her was distracting. Not that he minded, if he could have his choice, they would be permantly attached. Reality was beginning to settle into his thoughts, however. The weekend had been so unlike him. It had stretched his emotional boundaries to the limit, but in a good way. When planning the escape, he had been determined that she would have a good time. That seemed to have been a success. And he had wanted to show her how much he loved her. It came as much as a surprise to him as it was to her when his emotions overwhelmed him and he proposed. But after, when he thought he'd panic, a calmness had come over him as he realized that he was happier than he had ever been. But they would have some explaining to do when they got back. He wasn't happy about that. His immediate concern was telling Catherine about Jim's phone call.

Somewhere over the middle of the country, she woke up. It was then that he told her. He concluded by telling her that he would go directly to the lab. He wanted her to go home and not show up until her shift started. She began to protest, but he stopped her. "Let me take whatever heat Ecklie is firing. I don't want him coming after you."

Once they had landed and luggage collected, he put her in a cab and then found his car in the long term lot. He collected his thoughts and emotions as he drove to the lab. Entering the familiar halls, he found the team in the break room. Jim was there also. After a brief greeting, they got to work. Jim began filling him in.

"The vic is James Garrison, nephew of the governor,. He was a student at WLV. Found outside one of the campus favorites...Frankie's. He had been there earlier with a girl, Lisa Mendez. She's a student too. I questioned her and she said when she left, he was still in the bar."

Nick picked it up. "COD was gunshot wound to the head. Doc said it was an imitation execution. One shot through the temple but too close range and poorly done. The kid didn't die immediately. These are the crime scene photos," he said, passing an enveloped to Grissom. "There were foot prints all around. Apparently the killer stepped into some oil in the parking lot."

"Warrick jumped in. "Yeah, a synthetic compound used mostly in foreign cars. We ran it and located one shop in the area that stocks it. Turns out the car that dumped it was the victim's. The footprints belong to a size 10, sports shoe."

Greg added his findings. "Apparently Garrison hit his killer before he was shot. We found skin traces on his hands that did not belong to him. Also there was hair on his jacket that wasn't his. Both belong to the same person."

"Using the information that Jim had uncovered about a student that lived in his building and some evidence found in the vic's room, we questioned another student, Mike Campbell. His shoe size is 10. Jim got a warrant and we searched his room where we found shoes with oil on the soles. The oil matched the oil in the footprints. Then we ran his DNA. It matched also. There is other evidence that we collected and are still analyzing, but we had enough for an arrest."

It bounced back to Jim. "He hasn't confessed but he is in lock up. His arraignment is set for in the morning."

"I'm sure that your investigation was much more detailed than this review. Jim, I told you they could handle it and they did. I hope Ecklie and others realize that." Looking at his team, he continued. "You guys did a great job. I'm sorry Ecklie doen't have the confidence in you that I do. Go take a break before your next shift begins...and guys, thanks."

They smiled and nodded. Heading out they all looked relieved. Jim lingered. "I, um...didn't tell Ecklie anything except that we talked. You know, like you told me. He's pretty pissed still. He told me to tell you that he wants to see you and Catherine in his office at the start of her shift tomorrow. "

"Okay...you told me. And thanks Jim. I appreciate it."

"You were right about the team. And I gotta tell you, Nick really stepped up and took the lead on this. We were all a little surprised, I think. But he did great."

"Really?" Gil was pleased to hear that. He had wondered who would step up when he fianally left. He had always assumed it would be Catherine, but she had already made supervisor. Ecklie had reunited the team to work this case. Without realizing it, Gil smirked to himself, Ecklie had acknowledged that his team was the best one and they were even better when they worked together.

"Yeah," said Jim, smiling. "He's all grown up now, Daddy." Both men smiled at Jim's remark. "Come on, you've got time for some coffee before your shift starts. I want to hear about your trip."

They went to a coffee shop around the corner and once they had their cups, Jim began quizzing Gil. "So, New York?"

"Yeah," said Gil. "She's never been before."

"So you just up and decided to take her?"

Gil looked at his friend squarely, willing his emotions to stay calm. "Yeah."

"You only got one room..." Gil eyed his companion quizzically. Jim smirked, " hey, I'm a detective. I find these things out."

Gil smiled weakly. "Yes, I suppose. But ..."

"What Gil? You blew it, huh?"

"No, no I didn't," he smiled. He was losing his battle with his emotions. "We had a great weekend. It's just that I...well, I'm not sure how it's going to effect things here."

"What do you mean? You two have been together for years. You just never realized it."

"Jim, it's more than that. We're engaged."

Jim chuckled. "It's about time. Congratulations. She actually said yes?"

"You don't seem surprised."

"I'm not. Look, I know Sara has been circling you since she got here, but you and Catherine...well, you've been dancing for years. And, you're like a married couple anyway, so it makes sense." Jim couldn't remember ever seeing Gil so relaxed and open with his own feelings. Gil was always very private and kept his emotions close, rarely letting others in. But he was sitting here, smiling like a kid at Christmas. "You two will be good together."

"Think so? I want to be good for her. I just wonder, I mean...we're very different; it kind of scares me...that she'll get bored, you know?"

"Bored? Nah... just remember that she's the type that needs attention. You can't ignore her, Gil."

"Yeah, I know...have to get out from behind the microscope..."

"You're really lucky though, you know?"

Gil nodded and smiled. "I am."

Back at the lab, he called Catherine. She was just getting ready for bed and told him so.

"Bedtime?" he siad huskily. "Wish I was there."

"So do I," she said in a deep voice. "I miss you."

"Me too... But I called to tell you that Ecklie wants to see us in his office at the beginning of your shift."

"Damn...what are we going to do?"

"You're going to tell the truth; that you were in New York with a friend who needed you."

"And you?"

"I was out of town. The rest of it is none of his business."

"Gil? Are you trying to get fired?"

"No," he said matter of factly. "But it really is none of his business and I'm not going to play his game."

"Okay." The was a comfortable silence. Then she spoke again, "Come by for breakfast when you get off?"

He spoke softly into the phone, "yeah...I'm missing you too. I kind of got used to having you with me. Hon, I need to go, the gang is coming in. I'll see you later."

"Okay...good night."

"Good night, honey. I love you."

Catherine smiled. "Love you too."

Gil closed his phone and fought the urge to rush out of the door and straight to her. He wanted to hold her, feel her warmth. Looking at the stack of cases on his desk, he knew it was just a dream...he had to stay. Sighing, he attacked the stack, resigned to a long night filled with paperwork.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Still good? Let me know please.


	12. Chapter 12

After a long night of case reviews and forms, Gil was free. It had been a light night for new cases, but his long weekend had created a backlog of administrative stuff. The task had been made more difficult by the mental image of Catherine, asleep.

His car pulled into her drive and he couldn't get out quickly enough. She had breakfast ready and they sat to eat as soon as he was inside. "Lindsey's at school?" he asked.

"Yeah...left just a few minutes ago."

"Did you tell her?"

Catherine grinned. "Yeah..."

"And?"

"She squealed, especially when she saw the ring."

"So, she's okay with it...us, I mean."

"Oh yeah," Catherine said with emphasis. "Very alright."

They finished eating and he helped her clean the kitchen. As she turned to walk out, he grabbed her and pulled her into a hug.

"I missed you too. It was cold in my bed," she whispered.

He kissed her, deeply and passionately. "I needed this all night. I wanted so much to be with you."

""Just words, lover boy. Come show me." She led him through the house to her room, where he demonstrated how much he had missed her. As they snuggled in the afterglow, Catherine began to giggle. Gil had fallen asleep almost immediately and was already lightly snoring. Being careful not to wake him, she slid out of the bed, covered him with the sheet and a blanket, and then quietly left the room.

Several hours later, they sat in Ecklie's office. She had awakened Grissom early enough so that he'd had time to run by his place and shower and change. Now he sat, yawning and glaring at Ecklie. Ecklie sat behind his desk, playing with a pen and glancing from one CSI to the other. The Under Sheriff stood behind Ecklie, arms folded and looking grim. "Okay, Grissom," began Ecklie, "care to explain why we couldn't find you?"

"No," Gil said bluntly.

"And you, Catherine? Where were you?" asked the AD.

"I was in New York with a friend."

"Shopping trip? I find it hard to believe that even your daughter couldn't help me find you. It must have been one hell of a shopping trip."

Catherine glared across the desk. "It wasn't a shopping trip. I was with a friend that needed me."

"And out of touch with even your daughter? I find that hard to believe."

"Look Conrad, I really don't appreciate the way you kept harassing her. She's just a kid and it upset her a lot."

Ecklie became defensive. "I wouldn't have kept calling if she had told me..."

"What Conrad? Told you what? All she could do was give you my phone number, which you already had."

"Okay, okay...I'm sorry. But I really needed to find you."

"Well, I couldn't have gotten back any sooner anyway. And besides, the team had it under control."

McKean shifted his weight behind Ecklie and then cleared his throat. Ecklie turned his attention to Grissom. "And where were you, Gil?"

"Out of town." Gil matched Ecklie's glare.

"Where?"

"None of your business."

"I...the lab needed you."

"It was my time off. I wasn't scheduled to work and wasn't on call. What I do and where I go on my own time is none of your business."

McKean shifted again and then spoke. "Normally it wouldn't be a problem, Gil. But we really needed the two of you here."

"Look, I'm sorry that the Governor's nephew got killed while I was out of town, but do you really expect me to be at work or on call all the time?"

"You usually are," snapped Ecklie.

Catherine could tell that Gil was frustrated and had had enough. His expression hardened and his voice was loud as he spoke. "Dammit Conrad, does working for the lab mean a guy can't even take his fiancee for a romantic weekend?"

Catherine's head spun as she looked at him, disbelief washing over her features. McKean looked surprised and Ecklie almost fell out of his chair in shock. "Fiancee?" he asked.

Catherine thought that Gil hadn't realized what he'd said and his expression now confirmed it. She saw the battle going on in his head. Finally, he swallowed and answered, "Yes."

McKean recovered first and smiled. "So who is the lady?"

"My personal life is none of your business," replied Gil.

Ecklie recovered enough to try to continue the questions. "Does she know what she's getting into with you , Gil? I mean, with your work habits and all."

"Yeah, she does," Gil shot back as he rose from his chair and walked out of the room.

McKean looked at Catherine. "Do you know her?"

Catherine shrugged her shoulders, smiled at McKean and answered, "Of course. So...are we finished here?"

McKean nodded and Catherine left.

A very agitated Gil was waiting for her in her office. "I'm sorry, I lost it in there. But his lame excuse for harassing Lindsey and then his attitude toward you, it made me mad. He seems to think the lab owns us."

"We'll have to tell them sometime," she sighed.

"Yeah, but not in there, under those circumstances."

She smiled at him warmly. "You know...that was pretty hot in there, the way you outed that you are engaged. Made me want to jump you right there."

"Keep talking like that and it will be pretty clear to everyone who 'she ' is because I won't be able to keep my hands off of you." He was smirking.

Her eyes widened as she smiled suggestively at him. "Maybe you'd better go get some more sleep and let me go to work while I can still claim to be behaving professionally."

"Okay," he smiled. "I'll see you later" Lusty blue eyes caressed her and then he turned to leave. "I'll see you later," he said.

"Bet your very sweet ass you will," she smirked as she watched that part of his anatomy leave the room.

-------------------------------------------------------

Reviews equal interest.


	13. Chapter 13

Gil arrived early for the shift the next night. He still had a mountain of paper work and other administrative tasks to deal with and wanted to get through them as quickly as possible. Absorbed in his work, he didn't hear Sara in is doorway. Since the door was open, she entered his office and approached him at his desk. Finally, he looked up. "Sara. You're here early," he smiled offhandedly.

"I...um, heard that you are engaged?"

He could see the sadness in her eyes. Carefully, he slid his glasses off his face and put them on the desk. Then leaning back in his chair, he contemplated an answer. "Yes, I am, " he responded mildly.

"Have you know her long?"

"Yes, for a very long time." Gil really didn't want to play twenty questions with her.

"Before San Francisco?"

He furrowed his brow and wondered where she was going with her questions. "Yes."

"So you were in love with her while we were together in San Francisco?" Tears were forming in her eyes.

"Sara, we had a few cups of coffee and some stimulating conversations. You were, and are, a bright rising star in forensics. I...there was a connection, but for me at least, it was never romantic."

"And all the flirting after I came here?"

"I wan't trying to flirt. I'm sorry if I gave you that impression. I've tried to tell you several times, Sara. I'm not interested in you in that way."

Suddenly Sara moved around his desk and bent down. She kissed him with all the passion she felt. Gil was frightened and confused by her action but tried to stay calm. When he didn't respond, she pulled away. "What's she got that I don't have?" she shouted at him.

Gil was trying to formulate an answer when Catherine's voice sounded form the doorway. "Apparently Sara, she has Gil."

Turning toward the older woman, Sara shouted. "Stay out of this Catherine."

Gil was out of his chair immediately and moved between the two women. Glaring at Sara he spoke as calmly as he possibly could. "Perhaps you should take tonight off to cool down."

"Perhaps I should," she snapped as she walked past him and out of the room.

Gil stood in the middle of the room perplexed. Catherine walked toward him. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I just wan't expecting that."

"Gil, she's been in love with you since she got here." Catherine was giving him that 'you're clueless' look. And he had to admit to himself that he was. He knew she had been interested in him, but he had told her several times that he wan't interested in a romantic relationship. He thought she had moved on. Looking back at Catherine, he saw a mischievous grin on her face. His eyebrow shot up as he studied her.

"So Gil...is she a good kisser?"

He thought about his answer and then grinned. "When comapred with the kisses of my fiancee, she's an amateur." His eyes began to sparkle.

"It would be wise of you to remember that."

"Oh, I'm sure that I'll get frequent reminders," he smiled smugly. He loved these exchanges with her.

"Someone is quite sure of himself," she chuckled.

"If there weren't so many potential witnesses in the hall, I'd show you just how sure I am."

Turning to leave the room, she tossed back over her shoulder, "you can show me later."

------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry it is so short but it did what I wanted it to do and so I thought I'd better stop it there. Sesame Street has the Cookie Monster. I'm the Review Monster...Me need reviews!


	14. Chapter 14

Many thanks to all of those who have reviewed. It keeps my brain operational and motivated. It also helps to know that people are still enjoying:-)

----------------------------------------------------------

Catherine found Gil in the lay out room late in the shift. He was studying evidence froma case that was going to court later in the week and his testimony would be crucial. Walking behind him and then moving around to his side, she looked at the lay out. "You ready for court?" she asked with interest.

"Yeah, I think so. Just need to review the case a little more, " he replied, still looking at the photos and his notes.

"Okay...but I have a quick question."

He lifted his head and stared ahead as it registered that he should be paying attention to her. He put his folder down and turned to face her. "Okay," he smiled subtly.

"When can we go see our star again?"

Gil looked at her with mild surprise. "You really want to do that? I didn't think that it would interest you that much..."

Slightly miffed, she chided, "Gil...it's our star. Of course I'm interested. So when can we go?"

"Well, to get the best view we'd have to go late in the evening, so we have to wait until we both have the night off." As he watched her, he sensed that his answer wasn't satisfactory. "I have another idea though..."

"You do?" Her head came up and she looked hopeful.

"Yeah, but we'd have to go straight from work."

"Okay, you're on. But...we need to leave seperately."

"Meet me in the public parking lot next to the park that's two blocks down the street."

Smiling conspiratorially, she nodded and then left the room.

He watched her leave and shook his head as a grin played across his face.

-------

Sara had decided to find out who _she _was. She waited in her car in a parking space on the wtreet, where she knew Grissom would exit the lab lot. She planned to follow him and see if he lead her to the fiancee.

As the shift ended, Gil and Catherine both made their way to their cars and headed out. Sara spotted Gil in his car and followed. She saw him pull into the public lot and someone get in his car. Her view was blocked, however, by the car itself. She was determined to discover the woman's identity and so she followed again.

They drove out from the city. Catherine was watching the landscape go by and turned to Gil. "We're going to the same place?"

"Yeah," he said. "It'll be perfect. But we have to hurry; the sun will be up soon. Any other time of year and it wouldn't even be an option."

She smiled as she watched his profile. He was intent as he watched the road with a relaxed but focused expression. Sensing her scrutiny, he glanced at her and smiled. "You're very beautiful in the early morning, you know..." he observed. She looked at him demurely and replied, "thank you." Her coquettishness amused him and he chuckled.

Sara remained behind them, following close enough to keep them in her sight but not too close. She didn't want to be discovered.

Finding the turnoff, Gil veered the car off the road and onto a dirt path. They ran through some brush and up to the top of a rise, where he killed the engine and hopped out. Walking around to the other side, he opened the door and helped Catherine out. Then he popped the lid to the trunk and pulled out a couple of blankets. "I came prepared this time," he smirked.

She laughed. "You plannned this?"

"Not exactly. I put them in the trunk after we were here before, just in case."

They walked to a level spot and Gil put one of the blankets down for them to sit on. Catherine eased down and he sat next to her. Then he put the other over their shoulders for added warmth.

Sara pulled her car in behind another rise and climbed to the top. Using her binoculars, she zoomed in on the couple. She still couldn't see the face of the woman. But as she watched, she saw the happiness on his face as they chatted.

"So why are we here, bugman?" Catherine asked.

Grinning at the nickname, he answered. "To watch the sunrise."

"Ohhhhh, that old thing..." She looked over at him to find him looking at her. As their eyes met, their lips were drawn together as if by magnets. After a lengthy and steamy kiss Catherine gazed into his blue eyes again. "Gil...make love to me...out here under the stars."

He glanced up at the sky. "Cath, the stars are disappearing..."

She didn't give him time to finish as she began kissing him again.

Sara watched from the distance as they kissed and then became more amorous. It wasn't difficult to guess what was happening under the blanket. Finally she was able to get a good view of the woman. Recognizing her instantly, Sara threw her binoculars into the sand and stormed back to her car. Once in it, she peeled out and speed away.

The lovers were oblivious to Sara's presence and departure, however. "Keeping my hands off of you at work is the hardest thing I've ever had to do," Gil told Catherine between kisses. She believed him because his hands were now moving all over her, hungry for the feel of her. She also understood what he was feeling, because she felt the same. She needed to fell his skin beneath her hands.

More and more light crept over the horizon as more and more heat built between them. In all of his life, Gil had never felt more open, free from restraints and he demonstrated his joy in it through his love making. Catherine reveled in his desire and attention nad returned it with fervor. Ecstasy overtook them as the first full rays of the morning sun rose over the hills and cast their warm glow over the two lovers. "Wow," she said appreciately, " you know how to light a girl up."

He smiled at her humor and he stretched out beside her, pulling her into his embrace and letting thier warmth cast it's own glow.

------------------------

Okay, you know what I'm asking:-) Please?


	15. Chapter 15

The following night at work, the team had all gathered in the break room at the beginning of the shift. It was Sara's night off but everyone else was there. "So Boss," said Nick, "you ever going to tell us who this mystery woman in your life is?"

Grissom looked at the Texan and smirked. "Well if I did Nck, she wouldn't be a mystery anymore, now would she?"

Nick shrugged, grinning slyly. "Just thought I'd give it a try."

Greg piped in, "But you are going to tell us _sometime_ soon, aren't you? I mean, we need time to shop for a proper wedding present and all and knowing who the future Mrs. Grissom is might help us with that."

Catherine was sitting at the table, smiling and watching Gil squirm. Finally, she decided to join the fun. "Yeah, Gil. You will share that information soon, won't you?"

Looking at his fiancee, Gil started chuckling. They had all seen him laugh from time to time, even though he was usually more reserved and held his responses to mere grins. But none of them, except Catherine, had ever seen him laugh like he was laughing now. It was filled with joy. Finally, he looked around the room at his proteges, realizing that they were all just that, and more. They had become his friends and his family. He looked at Catherine again, his eyes questioning hers. She nodded and then he smiled. "Okay...I'll tell you. But then we have to get to work."

They all looked with anticipation. Gil glanced at Catherine one last time, gathering his courage when Nick saw his expression and blurted out, "well I'll be damned, it's Catherine, isn't it?"

Gil simply smiled while Catherine reached in her pocket and pulled out her ring, putting it on the approariate finger. They all gaped at the couple as Gil moved closer to his bride to be and put his arm around her. "We hope you are happy for us," he said.

Each CSI took a turn shaking his hand and kissing and hugging her. Nick shook his head several times, ginning with glee at the news. Greg was bubbling. Gil made a mental note to not assign Greg to his case that night. Warrick sat quietly for a moment, soaking in the scene before congratulating his two friends. "Wow," said Greg, "so you really are like Mama Bear and Papa Bear now, aren't you?"

Gil scowled as Catherine let out a surprised laugh. "I suppose, Baby Bear. But if you expect me to rock you in my lap, think again."

Everyone laughed and then Gil drew their attention back to the work at hand. Vegas was busy that night and they needed to get back to it.

-------------------------------

Later that night, Nick and Greg responded to a homicide. They found Jim Brass at the crime scene. "Hey Jim," grinned Greg, "did you hear about Grissom and Catherine?"

"Yeah, but they've been married for years," responded the detective. "They've just now decided to make it official."

"They have? I didn't know that..." lamented Greg.

"He was speaking figuratively, knothead." Nick thumped Greg on his head as he spoke.

Brass smirked and then turned their attention to the scene.

----------------------------------

Doc Robbins was filling Gil in on the results of an autopsy. His assistant, David was satnding on the other side of the table. Gil was listening intently when Catherine entered the room. Edging up to the little group, she stood between David and Gil. As Doc kept talking, David happened to glance towrd the floor and spotted the rock on Catherine's hand. His eyes grew huge and his head shot up, looking at Catherine squarely, a perplexed expression on his face. Doc paused, looking at David. "Is everything alright, David?"

Looking confused he glanced from Catherine's hand to Doc and then back. "Ah...yes. I just noticed Catherine's hand, is all."

"Her hand?"

Catherine smiled. "Oooo, I forgot." She lifted her hand and showed him the ring.

Doc looked closely at the ring, catching Gil's expression out of the corner of his eye. "So, you finally did it?" he said looking at Gil.

Gil smiled andshrugged. "It seemed like the time."

"More like past the time, if you ask me," Doc observed. "Well, congratulations Gil." Turning to Catherine, he smiled. "Are you really sure you want to do this? "

Gil's eyebrow lifted as Catherine thanked Doc and then looked at Gil with loving eyes. "As long as he keeps his bug collection here and not at home." David added his congratulations and good wishes before they settled back into the report.

By the time Gil and Catherine made it back to the lab, the lab rats were buzzing with the news. As the couple went about their business through the night, all eyes watched, looking for romance between the two. They were disappointed to see them behaving in their usual manner, with no stolen glances or even worse, no stolen kisses. Catherine was beaming and enjoyed showing her ring to anyone who asked to see it. What the rats didn't see, because Gil chose to mask it, was his complete and immeasurable joy.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Many thanks to all who have reviewed. Comments are always welcomed and appreciated.


	16. Chapter 16

Grissom was deep into case files when his phone rang. Picking up the receiver he spoke, "Grissom."

"Gil, it's Jim. Listen...I'm down at lock up, processing a prisoner. You need to get down here."

"Which case?"

"None, yet. But if you don't get here quick, Sara's going to be charged. You know what that will do to her career."

"What happened? "

"Just get down here." The phone went dead.

Grissom was heading out of the door when Catherine turned the corner inthe hallway, heading straight for him. She stopped when she saw him, perplexed. Gil looked agitated and confused. "I have to go down to lock up. Sara's there."

"Sara...what's she doing there?"

"I'm not sure. Jim called and said I should get down there."

"Want me to come along?"

"No. I don't want you near her until this is resolved...not after her explosion at you yesterday." He touched her arm, the contact giving him the lift he needed. She watched as he headed down the hall.

Grissom found Jim at the desk. "Where is she?"

Jim nodded toward a chair in the corner. Sara was sitting there, head in her hands. Gil looked from her back to the Captain. "What are they going to charge her with?"

"A patrolman stopped her for a possible DUI. She got into an argument with him and she punched him. So, she's looking at a DUI and assaulting an officer."

Gil was watching his protege. He wasn't comfortable with what he was seeing and hearing. Nor was he sure how to handle it. As he watched, a police sergeant approached them. "Are you her supervisor?" He asked.

Turning toward the man, Gil responded. "Yes. Gil Grissom. How is the officer that she hit?"

The sergeant chuckled. "He'll live. But he's going to have one hell of a shiner. Look, I think I can convince him to forget the whole thing if you can promise that she'll get some counseling."

Gil looked at the man, relieved. "Thank you. She will get the counseling. She'll be on Administrative Leave until she does."

"Okay, then. Take her home."

"I will. Thank you." Gil glanced at Jim before walking over to Sara.

She saw him talking to the sergeant. Wishing she could just disappear, she kept her head in her hands. _Stupid, stupid, stupid..._she thought to herself. Hearing his footsteps coming close, she looked up enough to see his legs. A small groan worked its way out of her.

"I'll take you home," he said simply.

The ride to her apartment was quiet. Sara stared out of the window, feeling smothered by the small space in his car. She was still smoldering over his engagement, especially to _her, _and now had the added embarassment of her almost arrest. Once he pulled in front of her building, she bolted from his car and headed into her place, taking two steps at a time.

Grissom followed. When she stopped at her door to unlock it, he caught up to her. "Sara..."

"Go away," she cried.

"Not until we talk," he said. Following her through the door, he stood in her apartment, watching as she tossed her bag on a chair and slumped onto the couch.

"So talk," she said.

"What's going on, Sara?"

She looked at him "You're the guy with all the answers..." Her bitter stare made him uncomfortable.

"Sara, I don't get it. Why are you acting like this?"

"Oh, well... _I_ thought we had something special in San Francisco. Then you brought me here to work. I thought..." she sighed heavily. "I thought it meant something...that you felt about me the way I feel about you." Her eyes took on a far away look as she looked back over the years she had spent dreaming of him. "I love you Grissom. Why can't you love me?"

The sadness in her voice tugged at him. He wanted to comfort her but he was afraid she would read something else into it. Besides, he really didn't know how. He was very familiar with the heartbreak of loving someone and thinking they don't love you. It hurt him that she was hurting. But he realized he couldn't do much to help her. "Sara," he began, unsure of how to respond, " I'm sorry. I ... you're very special to me but..."

"You're in love with Catherine."

He looked at her, bemused. "how did you know it was..."

"...Catherine? I suspected and then I followed you." Tears were trailing down her face.

"You followed me? When?" Suddenly it dawned on him. "You followed us into the desert?"

"Yeah, lover boy." She lost it, sobbing uncontrollably

Grissom stood, stunned, glaring at her. He wanted to say so many things, but couldn't formulate it in his mind. He was shocked...disappointed...and ...hurt? He thought she was his friend first. He had an idea that her feelings ran deeper but he hadn't realized how deep. But her following him, watching them like that...it went too far. Disgust and anger filled him. "Sara," he said as calmly as he could, "you'll have to go to counseling. When your counselor clears you, then you can come back to work. I think it would be best if you transferred to another shift, however."

Glaring at him, tears still wetting her cheeks, she snarled. "Whatever. Please go."

He walked out of the apartment, his heart in his stomach. He knew he'd just lost someone special.

--------------------------------------------------------

Thanks for reading so far. Reviews keep me motivated and also inspired. Share your thoughts, if you are so inclined. Thanks.


	17. Chapter 17

Catherine opened her front door to find Gil standing there. He looked devastated. She took him in her arms and held him, feeling the tension in his body. Setting her curiousity aside, she led him inside and to her couch, where they sat. She continued to hold him, wondering what had happened with Sara. Finally he sighed and began to tell her about it. Once he had finished he grew quiet, sadness cloaking him.

"She followed us," she asked in disbelief. "Then she saw when we..."

"Yeah..." sighed Gil.

"That's disgusting," she said, a shiver running through her.

" Cath, I ...never ...realized..." he paused.

"What, Gil?"

"That she felt so strongly. Or that I could ever feel so strongly about anyone...about you." His bright blue eyes looked intently into hers. "I love you, but love only begins to describe the way I feel. When you are not with me, it is as if a part of me is missing. She was there, telling me how she felt...in so much pain. And all I could think was that I needed you. She wanted to know why I can't love her. But how could I tell her...my heart is already full, filled with you. How can I be angry at her for feeling about me the way I feel about you? I just wish that she weren't hurt by it.

"Gil, I don't want her to be hurt either. But ... honey," she smiled, "she can't have you. I've waited all these years and you are _mine_."

Lifting his eyebrow, Gil looked shocked. "Cath..."

I'm serious, Gil. She comes anywhere near you and it's going to be a cat fight like you've never seen before."

"But...don't you trust me?"

"Oh, I trust you. But you've never been in this game, Gil. She wants you and I've got you. If she makes a move on you then it's between us."

"You scare me."

"Remember that," she laughed. Then she began to kiss him. Tenderly she teased his lips and then moved to nibble on his ears and then down his neck. A deep moan erupted from him. "Cath...god... " His hands travelled over her as the warm glow within him burst into flame. Physically he always wanted her. But today he also needed the warmth and comfort that her love making would provide.

Catherine understood his need. And she understood the sustenance that her body could provide him. She also understood what it meant that Gil had come to her and said the things he had said. She had been in and out of love many times but no one had ever loved or needed her the way he did now. It was a rare thing to be loved like that...even more rare if Gil Grissom was involved. She took care that their love making would be tender and caring, satisfying their physical urges while soothing his emotional unrest.

Gil surrendered to her as his senses took in her touch and the feel of her silky skin beneath his fingers. His eyes drank in her beauty before he closed them to concentrate on her aroma, a mixture of fruit and musk. He listened to her increasingly heavy breathing as her own arousal grew. And he tasted her; her lips, her skin, her essence. At her mercy, he willingly gave into her.

He didn't want to go to work that night. He didn't want her to go either. He wanted to stay there, in her embrace for eternity. Afternoon had come though and Catherine sent him home to sleep. Lindsey would be home soon and Cath needed to spend some time with her before getting some sleep, herself. Although he was happy, he was still disturbed about Sara. But as he finally drifted off to sleep, alone in his own bed, his thoughts were of Catherine.

Something woke him from a deep sleep. The room was dark and he felt disoriented. Then he heard a sound...someone was close, very close. He could hear breathing. Then there was movement in the bed next to him. He smelled her before he made out her silhouette. The aroma of her shampoo was unmistakable; it was Sara. He stayed very still, unsure why she was there and even more unsure of how he should respond.

Her hand went to his hair and her fingers began to play through his curls. "You're awake. I can tell by your breathing."

"Sara? What are you doing?"

"I'm going to show you what you are missing out on. I'm younger and more vital than she is, Grissom. You're going to understand that tonight."

He bolted upright in the bed. "What...no...Sara, you need to leave."

"I will... after." Her hand was moving to his chest. He knew she was trying to arouse him, but the only thing he was feeling was terror. He didn't want her in his bed, this close to him. And he didn't know how to make her stop. "After?"

"After we make love..."

Every muscle in his body tightened from the distress he felt at her words. "No...there's only one person that ..."

"But I told you, I'm better. I want to show you that. Why do want to waste your time with _her_? She was a stripper...no telling how many men have had her. You deserve someone better."

"She wasn't a stripper, Sara. I know that it's hard to make the distinction, but Catherine never took all her clothes off. And she did it to survive. I knew her back then, Sara.. I know who she was...and who she has become. I loved her then and have admired how she has worked for a better life for her and her daughter. And I love her now. Me, the guy who has always been alone...never making it past a second date. I'm so in love with her that I ache when we're not together. I'm sorry but I can't give you what you want from me. My heart and my life are forever entwined with hers. Please try to understand."

He felt her face close to his. His heart sank as her lips touched his cheek. Backing away from her he slipped out of the bed, cursing the fact that he'd only worn his boxers to sleep in. Groping around, he found his pants and put them on. "You need to leave, Sara."

She moved towrd him. Her dtermination was creating panic within him. A buzzing sound errupted from his nightstand. He knew without looking who it was. Sara picked it up and answered, "hello," she said with a husky voice.

"Sara?" Catherine asked

"Yeah...it's me." She found a lamp and switched it on.

"I need to talk to Gil."

"Oh, well...he, um can't come to the phone right now. He's...too tired."

"Tired?"

"Yeah, you know...hot sex will do that to a guy, especially as many times as we did it."

Gil could hear Catherine laughing on the other end of the line. "Yeah...right. Now let me speak to him."

"I don't think so." Sara closed the phone, ending the call.

She tossed the phone aside. "So how do you like it, Gil...rough, gentle...I'll bet once you get going, you are really hot."

"Sara...I like it with Catherine. We're not..."

"...just tonight, Gil. And if I can't prove to you that I'm better that her, then I'll leave you alone. Just humor me..."

"No, Sara. I won't do that to you. Because I can tell you now what my choice will be and then you'll be even more hurt. Please Sara, don't so this to yourself."

She was moving closer to him. She almost had him backed into a corner. He looked around wildly for a way past her. He didn't want to hurt her but the situation was growing worse. He wanted to get away from her. Talking to her, he kept moving, trying to work his way around the room. Finally he was in a place that he thought he had an advantage. He bolted past her and out of the bedroom door. She followed. He headed for the front door, grabbing his keys off the kitchen counter as he passed it. Pulling the door open, he was surprised to find Jim Brass standing there.

"Oh, hey Gil. Going somewhere? "

"Ah...Jim..."

"Cause if you are, you might wanna put on a shirt. And shoes might be good too. I was thinking a beer sounds good, myself." His eyes were looking his friend up and down. Quietly he whispered, "where is she?"

Gil, relieved to see Jim but confused, nodded toward the bedroom. Jim walked into the house. It was then that Gil saw Catherine standing behind him. Suddenly everything was clear. She had called Jim. Gil motioned for her to stay outside and she acknowledged his silent plea.

Jim moved around the living room and kitchen, searching it for Sara. Gil walked to the center of the room and watched Jim's progress. The two had worked together so many years that they could read each other's body language clearly. Jim motioned toward the bedroom. Gil spoke loudly, "yeah, Jim. I am in the mood for a beer. Let me get my shoes and a shirt." He walked toward the room but stopeed just short of the door. Jim moved past him and into the room.

Sara ran into Jim, knocking him back into Gil. Both men recovered and pursued her to the door. She flung it open to see Catherine standing there. "You bitch," she screamed as she lunged for the red head. When Gil realized that Sara was going after Catherine, he dove into her, knocking her to the ground. Jim was there in the next instant, cuffing her. They sat on the ground, catching their breath while Sara continued screaming profanities at Catherine.

Catherine looked shocked. Jim looked heart broken. And Gil...tears were streaming down his face. Jim asked, "what are we going to do with her?"

Gil stood, nodding his head, "I don't know. She needs help, not jail."

"Well, I could have her sent for a psych eval until you can get a court order to keep her away from you."

"Yeah," said Grissom. "Let's do that."

Jim called for a patrol car and one showed up a few minutes later. After Sara had been loaded in the car and driven away, Jim stood with his friends. "You gonna be okay?"

Gil looked from Jim to Catherine. She was safe. "Yeah, I'm okay."

Jim headed to his car, got in and drove away. Gil put his arms around Catherine, holding her close to his body. "It scared me when she went for you. I don't want you more than two feet away from me tonight, understand?"

Catherine chuckled. "Yes, Papa."

"Come inside while I change for work. Then I'll drive you back to your place."

He followed her into his townhouse. "By the way, how did you know that things were that bad?"

"Sara told me," chuckled Catherine.

"What? She didn't tell you anything like that. I heard the conversation."

"She said you were too tired to come to the phone because of the hot sex. And then she said you two had done it many times."

Gil looked at her quizzically. His eyebrow went up as he waited for more.

"Gil, with the ride I gave you earlier, there was no way you were ready for any hot sex with her. And many times? I don't think so. I wore you out and you know it."

His eyes began to twinkle with amusement. "That's true..."

"Besides...I know you too well for that. You wouldn't leave my bed to get into bed with anyone else. You are just not that kind of man."

He took her face between his hands and gazed into her eyes. "Will you marry me?"

"Gil, I already said yes. We've told everyone..."

"Yeah...I mean ASAP...tonight if possible"

"What's the rush?"

"I don't want to wait anymore. I want you to always be the last thing I see before going to sleep and the first thing I see when I wake up. And I want you beside me in all the time between."

Her eyes glistened as she responded. "Then ASAP it is."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Really appreciate all the reviews. Thanks for keeping the batteries charged.


	18. Chapter 18

Ecklie was waiting for them when Catherine and Gil arrived at the lab. "You've had quite a night," he said. "And that has created a headache for me."

"Gil has some great headache pills," Catherine offered.

Gil blinked and stared at her, amazed at her brazen attitude. Ecklie just sneered. "Gee, thanks Catherine. Pointing toward his office, " In my office...both of you."

The walked to his office, Catherine fuming and Gil resigned to the knowledge that he was going to have to try to be more politic.. Once everyone was seated, Ecklie began. "I take it the fiancee that you spent the weekend with is Catherine," he said to Gil, who silently nodded affirmation. Turning his attention to Catherine, Ecklie continued. "And the friend in New York?"

"Gil," she smiled.

"So you are engaged?"

Catherine was contemplating how much Conrad Ecklie reminded her of a ferret. Gil was just looking over his head at a speck on the wall. "Well are you?" he demanded.

"Yes," answered Gil.

It's a breech of departmental policy, you realize?"

"In what way, Conrad?" asked Gil. "We are equal rank."

"But two members of a shift are not supposed to be romantically involved and if they are, they are forbidden to work together."

""It hasn't affected our work. Besides,we haven't worked together on a case since we became involved. Physically, that is." He looked at Catherine tenderly. "I've been in love with her for years." Catherine smiled at him, a slight blush creeping up her cheeks.

"You've had a relationship for years and continued to work together?" Ecklie asked, incredulous.

"No, not a realtionship...at least not beyond friendship."

Ecklie looked from one to the other. "You know, this is grounds for dismissal?"

"So, dismiss us, Conrad, " Gil said smugly. "You know any lab in the country would be glad have us. Your loss could be their gain."

Ecklie stared at Grissom for a moment. "You say you haven't worked any cases together?"

"Not yet," replied Gil.

"But that could change," Catherine added. "I mean, any case that has blood spatter and bugs ..." She shrugged as if to say that the outcome was obvious, still thinking he looked like a ferret.

"Look Conrad, you do whatever you need to do. Talk to the Director if you feel the need. Catherine and I are getting married and we're not working different shifts. The whole point of being married is being together and you can't get much of that on different shifts. If our arrangement bothers you and the Director, we'll go somewhere else." Gil reached across to Catherine, taking her hand in his, and rose to leave.

"But wait..." said Ecklie. "What happened with Sidle?"

Catherine looked at Gil, who stared at Ecklie. "I'm sorry, Conrad. You were right about her, she was a loose cannon. And it fired tonight. She came for me and went after Catherine instead. That's why Brass took her in for an evaluation. Whatever the outcome, I don't want her anywhere near Catherine again, so she can't work our shift."

"I'll have to dismiss her, you realize?"

"Dismiss her?" Gil responded. "There are no charges against her. An argument could be made that it is the job that caused her melt down tonight, Conrad. Yuo can't fire her for an on the job injury..."

"Okay, we'll see what the evaluation says. And I will talk to the Director about the two of you." The happy couple moved toward the door. "And Gil," Ecklie continued, "congratulations." Looking at Catherine, he finished, "I'm envious."

"Thanks Conrad. You don't know how much I appreciate that." They left his office smiling. Catherine was fighing back a giggle until they made ot to Gil's office. Once inside, she fell into laughter. "Does he really think we are afraid for our jobs?" she asked.

"I don't know and really, I don't care," Gil said, gathering her in his arms. "I have you and that's all I need."

News of Sara's break down had travelled through the lab by the time the rest of the team arrived. It cast a shadow over the break room as they gathered to receive the night's assignments. Sadness and disbelief hung in the air. Greg was angry on top of it. He sat away from the others, glaring at Grissom and Catherine.

Gil carefully explained why Sara wasn't there, not wanting to make things worse for her than they were. "Look guys, I never realized that she that she wasin so much pain. I don't know how I would have done anything differently, but...neither Catherine or I want things to get any worse for her. And she's going to need her friends..."

"So...you're not pressing charges?" asked Nick.

"No. She..." Grissom considered his words carefully. "She just took things too far. No one was hurt and I hope that with some counseling, she'll be back at work soon."

"Come on Griss, you know what this will do to her career..." Warrick said.

"If she works with the counselor, I see no reason why she can't come back to work. But for her sake as well as Catherine's, she won't be working with us."

Greg shifted in his chair, his anger evident in his body language.

"Greg?" asked Gil.

"It's just not right," he said.

"Look, I'm not going to get into all the details of tonight's events, but it would just be too uncomfortable for us to work together again."

"Well, it stinks."

"Yeah, Greg," said Catherine. "It really stinks. But you can help her. As soon as the shrink says it's okay, go spend some time with her. Be her friend."

"Yeah..." he agreed, as did Nick and Warrick.

Gil handed out assignments and the team got busy with their work. Catherine and Warrick had a 419 in Henderson. Nick and Greg had a B&E on the strip. Gil settled behind his desk, ready to tackle paperwork when Brass appeared in his dooerway. "Got a minute?"

"Gil set his glasses on his desk and motioned for Jim to have a seat.JIm looked at his longtime friend and read the sorrow and worry in his face. "You okay?"

"Yeah," Gil answered somberly. "As Greg put it, it stinks."

Brass grimmaced. "Yeah, it does. She, ah...she asked me to tell you that she's sorry. She said she didn't know waht got into her. She had the crazy idea of, um...seducing you and then when she saw Catherine...well, she said she just suddenly felt rage. I think she plans to do whatever the shrink says."

Gil sighed sadly. "Well...I'm glad that she is willing to get help. I don't think it's a good idea for me to see her, but when you see her again..." he furrowed his brow as he tried to frame the right words. "Tell her apology accepted and that we'll talk after her doctor gives the okay. Cath and I aren't angry. We hope she can find peace."

"Yeah, I'll tell her. I believe her, you know..."

"Believe her?"

"That she's sorry; that something dark was driving her."

"Yeah, I believe it too. We deal in too much darkness in this job, Jim. You know that as well as I do. She never learned to find an outlet. Or...I don't know, maybe she thought I could be her outlet. Problem is, we're too much alike. Even if Catherine weren't in the picture, it would never work...not long term, anyway."

"Yeah...well, guess I'll go make Vegas safer for the citizens." The detective rose and headed toward the door. He turned in the doorway. "You know, some days I wish I had just stayed in bed." Then he disappeared down the hall.


	19. Chapter 19

Gil proved that he was serious about getting married ASAP. The next morning, he drove Catherine home, instructed her to change into something nice and be ready for him to pick her up in two hours.When he returned, he was dressed in a suit and tie. An hour after he picked her up, they were standing in Judge Henry Miller's office, repeating thier vows and saying their 'I dos.'

Catherine teased Gil about taking her on the honeymoon before the wedding. He promised her a second honeymoon...and a third...and probably many more. Lindsey was excited when they returned to Catherine's house with the news. GIl began moving in that afternoon.

That night, Conrad Ecklie was waiting at Grissom's office. He was there to tell them that he and the Director agreed that the two could continue working the same shift but they couldn't work cases together. There might be exceptions, Ecklie had continued but as a general rule...

Gil smiled, thanked him, and then told Ecklie that Catherine would be needing a new name plate on her office door. The A.D. rolled his eyes as Catherine told him that her name was Grissom now. "Okay," he had moaned as he turned and walked away.

Three weeks passed. Sara's evaluation had gone well and she was seeing a counselor. Jim was keeping the Grissoms updated on her progress. Ecklie, at Gil's urging, had agreed to give her one more chance with the lab. She would be moved to swing shift when she returned to work. Sara's doctor suggested that perhaps it was time for her to face Gil and Catherine. They agreed to a supervised meeting and now were sitting in the shrink's office.

"So, I um...heard that you guys are married now," Sara began. She looked unhappy, but controlled.

"Yes, we are," replied Gil.

"How do you feel about that, Sara?" asked the doctor.

"I, um... well, for myself, it makes me sad. But...I know you love her and she loves you," Sara said as she looked at Grissom. "So...I suppose that I am happy that you are happy." Turning to Catherine, "you make him happy. I can see it in his face. And I know he makes you happy. So...Well, I wish you, both of you,a lifetime of happiness." Sara took a deep breath and relaxed. "And I'm really...really sorry about what I did that night. I ...I don't know what got into me. I, uh...well, it won't happen again."

It was Catherine who spoke first. "Sara, things got a little crazy that night. But I believe you, what you are saying today. I don't know that I could ever be your friend again, but...well, it'll be okay. Let's put the past in the past and leave it there. Gil and I are starting our life together and you have a new opportunity at the lab. "

"You forgive me, then?" the younger woman asked, hopefully.

"Yes.

"And you, Gris? Can you forgive me?"

"I forgave you that night, Sara. I hope you stay at the lab and continue with your career. And one day, I hope you find the right person...for you."

"Yeah, Brass said you told him that you didn't think we could have ever worked out...Catherine aside. You're probably right. It's just that...you're the only person that understood me."

"I understood the professional side of you. I obviously never got the personal side."

"Yeah, well...I still don't. Anyway, thank you...both of you. "

Gil and Catherine stood to leave. "Good luck, Sara" said Catherine. "I mean that..."

"Yeah...thanks," she smiled meekly.

Gil nodded at her and they left the room.

The sun was setting as they left the building. Once they made it to the car, Gil let out a deep sigh. "Cath, honey..." She looked at him expectantly. "Thank you.. for, well...in there."

"What do you mean?"

"Just that," he paused to find the words to express what he was feeling."I am so happy. And we're building our life together. But I want her to find happiness too. Otherwise, there would always be a pall over us."

Catherine thought about what he was saying. "Yeah, I don't want us starting out under a cloud either."

Gil turned the key and started the engine. He pulled out of the parking spot and turned the car toward the street. Turning into the road, he headed toward the desert. Finding their way back to their special place, Gil laid out a blanket and they sat, looking at the rising stars.

"So now what?" Catherine asked.

"So now," he smirked, "we live happily ever after."

"Hmmmm, I like the sound of that..."

Taking her hand in his, he kissed it. "It's long overdue, Mrs. Grissom. And we're going to make up for lost time." This time when they made love under the stars, no one was watching.

_And they did live happily ever after, just as Gil said...because Grissom knows all! _

_--------------------_

Thanks for reading! And many, many thanks for all the reviews. You guys are awesome.


End file.
